HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3
by Bloody Shooter
Summary: CAPITULO 15, después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar. ¿Quieren saber cómo concluye esta historia? DENLE CLICK.
1. PROLOGO

Hola soy phineaagirl y este es mi primer fanfic ya supe como subirlo apenass , 

bueno este es mi primer fic asi qe no me maten, decidi acerlo de hsm porqe desde hace mucho ya tenia la idea hacer un fic como este...  
se trata de qe los chicos de hsm entran a la univesidad y ahi se encuentran con nuevos problemas, tienen nuevo amigos, nuevos romances y nuevas peleas, troy de p.ti.o, gabriela celosa, chad idiota como siempre y taylor la razonalista??..  
pasen a ver plizzz, y no sean malos qe es mi primera vezzz, si les gusta lo empiezo.  
aqi una little demosrtracion:

High School Musical 3

Tmmmmmm suena la parada del autobús y salen todos, entre ellos Troy, Gabriela, Chad y Taylor.

no-pu-e-do-cre-eerlo. dice Taylor

entramos a la universidad!!!!. gritan Tay y Gaby

Chad: ya ya ya no griten tampoco es para tanto.

tu cállate que cuando nos dieron la beca de universidad casi te cagabas de la emoción. dice Gaby

bueno, bueno, bueno no se peleen lo importante es que estamos juntos). dice Troy  
ahhhhh). dice Gaby

hay como chingan. dice Chad

Gaby: bueno de lo que estoy segura es de que este sera un gran año.

Suena el altavoz de la escuela: atención, atención todos los alumnos vayan al pasillo para mencionar sus respectivas tareas a cada quien.

¡Vamos!. Dice Tay

5 minutos después, todos se encontraban en el pasillo y vieron a una chica alta de pelo castaño ondulado y muy bonito, de ojos azules, buen cuerpo y una sonrisa orgullosa. Troy se quedo deslumbrado al verla no le quitaba la vista de encima, cosa de que se percato Gaby y no pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa

buenos días compañeros y nuevos compañeros mi nombre es...

demasiadooo?? si qieren conocer el desarrollo de mi historia escribanme plizz, y

la continuare hasta ahora ya llevo 5 capitulos y como maximo qeria hacer 12 pero qien sabe talvez se alargue o no se lo qe si se esqe gabriela encontrara a un nuevo pretendiente y quien sabee talvezz... bueno se los dejo asta ahi opinen plizzz nose qeden callados qiero saber si soy buena escritoraa no sean malitoss(as) bueno los dejoo escribanme plizz byeee.


	2. ENTRAMOS A LA UNIVERSIDAD

High School Musical 3

Capitulo 1 ´NUEVO INSTITUTO ´´

-Tmmmmmm- suena la parada del autobús y salen todos, entre ellos Troy, Gabriela, Chad y Taylor. ( no tengo idea de como suenan los autobuses solo imaginen que asi son xD)

-No-pu-e-do-cre-eerlo- Dice Taylor

-¡¡Ya entramos a la prepa!!- Gritan Tay y Gaby

Chad -Ya, ya, ya no griten, tampoco es para tanto-

-Tu cállate que cuando nos dieron la beca de la prepa casi te cagabas de la emoción- Dice Gaby

-Bueno, bueno, bueno no se peleen lo importante es que estamos juntos- Dice Troy

-Ahhhh- Dice Gaby

-Hay como chingan- Dice Chad

Gaby -Bueno de lo que estoy segura es de que este sera un gran año-

Suena el altavoz de la escuela: -Atención, atención todos los alumnos vayan al pasillo para mencionar sus respectivas tareas a cada quien-

-¡Vamos!..- Dice Tay

5 minutos después, todos se encontraban en el pasillo y vieron a una chica alta de pelo castaño ondulado y muy bonito, de ojos azules, buen cuerpo y una sonrisa orgullosa. Troy se quedo deslumbrado, al verla no le quitaba la vista de encima, cosa de que se percato Gaby y no pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa

-Buenos días compañeros y nuevos compañeros mi nombre es Avril Lovegna la presidenta del club de embajadoras. Yo seré la encargada se asignarles cada una de sus clases y tareas correspondientes a cada uno de ustedes. Los nuevos estudiantes síganme los demás vayan a sus clases y estudiar. Gracias-

Todos seguían a la excéntrica alumna mientras cada quien platicaba y hacian nuevos amigos.

Tay -Genial-

Gaby -Si, lo se- Contesto con un tono de malhumor.

Chad -Oigan, vieron a la buena alumna..quiero decir a la nueva alumna, bueno en realidad nosotros somos los nuevos porque ella ya estaba aquí años anteriores y nosotros acabamos de llegar y ella no pero para nosotros es nueva porque…-

Gaby: ¬¬ Ok ok ok entendimos si?, No necesitamos todas tus palabrotas para que sepamos que ella es bonita ok?.-

Chad -Hay bueno no sabia que te ibas a enojar, Buena onda Gab-

Avril -Oigan chicos bueno yo ya me presente con ustedes y quiero que seamos grandes amigos así que por favor compórtense, nos dividiremos en 3 grupos A, B y C. Los alumnos del C van con la señorita Hudgens, los alumnos del B van con el señora Rullin, y los alumnos del A van conmigo-

Gaby: ¬ Disculpa ¿Tu eres maestra?.-

Avril -No lo soy, solo seré su asesora.. ¿si?-

Gaby asintió con la cabeza un tanto molesta.

Avril -Bien vallan a la dirección que esta al fondo del segundo pasillo de la derecha, chao-

Gaby: ¬¬ Ella es insoportable.

CONTINUARA


	3. UNA VIEJA AMIGA

High School Musical 3

Capitulo 2. UNA VIEJA ´´AMIGA´´

Al día siguiente todos ya habían ido a recoger sus papeles y regresaron a la escuela para ver que compañero de cuarto les tocaba.

-Buenos días chicos- Dice Tay alegremente

-Buenos días-

La saludan Troy y Chad. Gabriela estaba atrás de todos con cara malhumorada y ojeras entonces Taylor le pregunto:

-¿Qué te pasa Gab?.-

-mmm, nada- Contesto la morena.

-Lo que le pasa, bueno, es que de seguro no durmió bien por pensar en lo del nuevo instituto, eso es una gran explicación para sus grandes ojeras- Dijo el pelipeluqero (Chad).

-No es verdad, tu que sabes piojoso!- Contesto enojada la morena.

-No me llames así perra..-

-¡Ya basta!- Interrumpió Tay -Un momento ¿Donde esta Troy?-

Todos voltearon y encontraron a Troy hablando con Avril, la embajadora. Gabriela estallo por dentro, tenia ganas de pegarle a Avril y salio corriendo

15 minutos después….

Mandaron a llamar a todos para decirles los grupos en los que habían quedado y con quien compartirían habitación.

Sra. Bukinhamm (directora):

-Buenos días alumnos y alumnas-

Todos: Buenos días directora Bukinhamm.

-Bueno, ustedes ya saben que hay alumnos nuevos, deben de ser generosos con ellos, todos los alumnos deben guardar respeto hacia sus otros compañeros, hacia sus maestros y la señora directora osea yo. Bueno les decía, asignaremos a cada unos de los nuevos una habitación, les digo desde ahora que en algunas habrán 4 personas, unas de 3, y otras de 2, nadie tiene habitación propia excepto los maestros del plantel. Como les decía los grandes deben de comportarse educados los que están por graduarse tienen una gran responsabilidad de poner el ejemplo a sus compañeros. Bueno si me hace el favor la señorita Castello (profa de ed. Social) de entregar las hojas con el nombre de cada compañero, ayúdenle los profesores Asakura y Warnebled (Fisica y Algebra xD) a Castello a repartirlos. Gracias-

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttrttrrrrrrrrrrttrrr, se oía un helicóptero estacionarse en el patio de la escuela y una vocecita chillona muy familiar para Troy, Chad, Gab y Tay. (N/A pesimo efecto de sonido xD)

-¡AGUARDEN UN SEGUNDO!-

Del helicóptero bajaron dos personas, una chica alta y rubia con ropa de marca y muy estrafalaria y detrás de ella, un chico alto con gorra y pelo güero igual de estrafalario (creo que ya saben quienes son o eso espero xD)

-Buenos dias chicos- Dijo la chica

-Ah, usted debe ser la directora- Dijo mirando a la señora Bukinhamm

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Sharpay Evans, y el es mi hermano Ryan-

Ry -Hola, ¿Como esta?..-

Sra. Bukinhamm -Ahh, con que usted es la señorita Evans, mucho gusto conocerla creía que ya no vendría.

-Si yo también- Contesto la rubia.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante la asombrante llegada de la rubia

CONTINUARA


	4. NUEVO PRETENDIENTE

**HIGH SHOOL MUSICAL NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A SU AUTOR XD**

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

High School Musical 3

Capitulo 3 ´´NUEVO PRETENDIENTE´´

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Ry

-¿Y bien qué?- Contesto Bukinhamm

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- Dijo Ry

-¿Qué que van a hacer? A si, les íbamos a decir los compañeros de cuarto, de hecho la señorita Castello estaba repartiendo las hojas, señorita Castello dele a Sharpay y Ryan una hoja-

Castello le entrego sus hojas a Ryan y Sharpay y Bukinhamm dio por terminada la reunión estudiantil.

En el patio de la escuela se encontraban los 4 amigos con los 2 nuevos estudiantes y viejos amigos.

Taylor -No puedo creer que estén aquí no me imaginaba que vendrían a esta universidad pensaba que los iban a llevar a un lugar como Europa o Japón-

Sharpay -Pues no querida, estamos aquí con ustedes, jaja, ¿Les gusta la idea cierto?-

-¿Ahh?, si, claro- Dijeron todos.

Sharpay -Que bueno porque será así durante 3 años, ¡me encanta!-

Gaby -Bueno Sharpay me encantaría quedarme a platicar contigo, pero tengo que ir a mi cuarto a acomodar mis cosas y conocer a mi compañera, una tal AGLO.

Sharpay -¿Aglo?, hay que feo nombre-

Gaby -No Sharpay, no es su nombre, o por lo menos no lo creo, deben de ser sus iniciales, da igual ya quiero conocerla-

Chad -Oye de casualidad, ¿Sabes si se revuelven los alumnos de 1ro y 2do?, Es que oí mencionar algo así de cómo que los de 3ro eran puros de 3ro en los compañeros de cuarto y me imagine que se revolvían los de 1ro y los de 2do-

Todos -¿Ahhhh?-

Gaby -Bueno, no lo se Chad pero espero que no-

Y salio de ahí dejando a todos con la duda.

Lejos de ahí ya se encontraba Gaby en otra parte de la escuela buscando su cuarto:

Gaby -801, 801, donde rayos estará la habitación 801, ¡que carajos!-

Y así estuvo por toda la escuela sin encontrar la habitación 801, Gabriela estaba toda atarantada y cansada, estaba perdida, asustada camino para atrás y choco con algo.

Gaby -¡Auch!-

-Lo siento- Dijo un chico alto, de pelo castaño claro, largo y lacio, y unos hermosos ojos azules zafiro.

Gaby -No, fue mi culpa, yo no me fijaba por donde iba, lo siento- Dijo esta apenada.

-Entonces, ¿Estamos bien?- Dijo el chico.

-Si, claro- Contesto alegremente.

-Ah, lamento no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Jhonatann Hasward, pero puedes llamarme Jhon-

-Ah mucho gusto, Jhon, me llamo Gabriela, Gabriela Montez-

-Mucho gusto en conocerla Gabriela- Dijo Jhon

-Emm, gracias- dijo Gabriela un poco sonrojada

Jhon -Oye, de casualidad, ¿Que buscabas?-

Gaby -Emm, buscaba mi cuarto, lo he buscado por toda la escuela pero no lo encontre-

Jhon -Y ¿Cual es tu numero?-

Gaby -¿Mi numero?-

Jhon -Si, tu numero de cuarto-

Gaby -Ahh mi numero de cuarto, ahh, si es 801-

Jhon -801, que raro-

Gaby -¿Por qué?-

Jhon -Porque, que yo sepa solo hay 750 cuartos en toda la escuela-

Gaby -¡750!, ¡Pero aquí dice 801!-

Jhon -¿Me prestas tu tarjeta?-

Gaby se la dio, Jhon solo la volteo.

Jhon -108-

Gaby -Jejeje, bueno gracias creo que tengo que buscar de nuevo mi cuarto adios-

Jhon -¿No quieres que te acompañe?-

Gaby lo pensó durante unos segundos y se le vino a la mente Troy.

Gaby -Eh, no gracias yo puedo sola-

Y así se fue corriendo a buscar su cuarto.

Cuando encontró su cuarto lo abrió y vio que sus maletas ya estaban dentro de la habitación, Gaby se impresiono cuando entro era gigante, parecía una suite o un depa.

-¡Guaao!, es mejor que mi cuarto- Dijo con una mega-sonrisa, La recamara tenia una cocineta, una salita para ver la tele, una mesita para comer y había un cuarto para dos personas. Gaby se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró algo que no podía imaginar su compañera de cuarto es….

CONTINUARA


	5. COMPAÑERAS DE CUARTO

**

* * *

**

**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

High School Musical 3

Capitulo 4 ´´COMPAÑERAS DE CUARTO´´

Gaby -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-

Se escuchaba por toda la escuela y todos los alumnos se asustaron.

Gaby -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-

-Ya, ya no grites, que enfadas, van a creer que estas loca- Dijo la chica

-¿Que haces aquí AVRIL LOVEGNA?- Grito exaltada

-¿Que?, ¿Que hago aquí?, este es mi cuarto-

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-

Avril -Que este es mi cuarto, no fastidies ¬¬-

Gaby -Pero aquí dice que mi compañera de cuarto es una tal AGLO-

Avril -Querida, ese es mi nombre, Avril Giselle Lovegna Orlainn-

Gaby -"_Vaya, tiene nombre fuerte la cabrona"-_

Avril -¿Te pasa algo?-

Gaby -No nada, solo pensaba-

Avril -Bueno como no nos conocemos mejor nos presentamos no, yo soy Avril y ya me conoces pero tu?..-

Gaby -Bueno me llamo Gabriela Montez-

Avril -Bueno Gabriela, cuéntame sobre ti, de donde vienes, que edad tienes o algo así-

Gaby -Vengo de San Diego el año pasado viví en Albuquerque, estudié ahí y vine con mis amigos a esta escuela-

Avril -Aaaah, y cuentame algo mas de ti, como de tu vida personal, ¿Te gusta alguien?, ¿Tienes novio?-

-Eh si, si tengo novio- Dice esta nerviosa.

Avril -Ah, y, como se llama?..-

Gaby -Eh Troy Bolton.

Avril -Yo conozco a un Troy Bolton, lo conocí en esta escuela es un chico alto, de pelo güero rojizo y ojos azules.

Gaby -Eh, si, el es- Contesto un poco enojada.

Avril -Es un chico agradable, y muy guapo- Contesto con una sonrisa picarona.

-Etto.. Si lo se jeje- Dice fingiendo su sonrisa.

Avril -Si tienes suerte, lastima que no pudiste ver a las demás opciones que hay en la escuela, ¿O si?.-

Gaby -Bueno, conocí a un chico-

Avril -¿Como se llama?-

Gaby -Jhonatann Hasward-

Avril -A si, el fue mi novio el año pasado, je-

Gaby se enojo además de que veía que la chica estaba interesada en Troy además ya había sido novia de el chico que conoció.

Gaby -Esta chica si que es guarra, quiere a mi novio y además ya tuvo a Jhonatan, ¡que p.uta!-

Gaby -Bueno pues me tengo que ir a ver algo con Taylor y Sharpay para, mm, nos vemos luego Avril bye-

Avril -¡Chaoo!-

Gaby salio del cuarto enojada la chica insoportable que le había caído mal a primera vista era su compañera de cuarto, no quería pensar en lo insoportable que seria tenerla todo un año como su compañera, era insoportable según Gabriela, no la conocía bien pero no le daba buena espina esa chica, Gaby tenia algo de razón si alguien ve a Avril pensaría que es una lipstickgirl o makeupgirl y también una fashionvictim, en realidad lo era, toda una fashionista total, inteligente, pero mala.

En el jardín estaban Gaby, Taylor y Sharpay platicando de sus cosas.

Sharpay -Chicas, vieron las habitaciones son gigantes y hermosas.

Taylor -Si ya lo se parece una suite, ¿Verdad Gab?-

Gaby -Ehhh, si son increíbles-

Sharpay -Adivina que, a Taylor y a mi nos toco juntas, ¿No es increíble?-

Gaby -Si, increíble-

Taylor -¿A ti con quien te toco?-

Gaby no sabia si decirles o no pero al final acabo aceptando.

Gaby -Mi compañera es Avril Lovegna-

Sharpay -A si, Avril Lovegna, la hija del dueño de las empresas "Orclock´s", "Yasime´ and Sur" y "Ghost of Crambles" también es el dueño de esta UNI-

Taylor -¿El padre de Avril es el dueño de todas esas empresas?-

Sharpay -Si-

Taylor -Vaya la suerte que tienen algunos-

Gaby -Chicas les cuento algo, pero prométanme que no le dirán nada a nadie-

Taylor y Sharpay -Dinos-

Gaby -La verdad es que conocí a un chico que me ayudo a encontrar mi dormitorio y la verdad es que, es muy guapo, pero el problema no es solo Troy si no esa chica Avril, me trae loca ya no la soporto, ahora resulta que ella es la ex de Jhon-

Tay -Aguarda, ¿Quién es el tal Jhon?-

Gaby -Es el chico que conocí, es tan lindo, es educado, guapo, y tiene unos ojazos-

Sharpay -¡Woou!, suena guapo-

Gaby -Y lo es, pero el problema es que ando con Troy-

Sharpay -¿Y por que no cortas con Troy y ya?-

Gaby -Por que no puedo cortar con el así nada mas, seria muy, eeh, malo-

Sharp -Tienes razón Gabriela, no te conviertas en p.uta, ¿o ya lo eres?-

Tay -Aguarda un momento ¿estás enamorada de ese chico Jhon?-

Gaby -No lo se chicas, pero si me gusta-

Sharp -Que p.uta-

Taylor -¡Ya!, entonces estas metida en un gran problema chica, debes salirte pronto-

Gaby se quedo pensando era razón, estaba metida en un gran problema, tenia que elegir entre su novio y su nuevo amigo.

CONTINUARA


	6. PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

High School Musical 3

Capitulo 5 ´´PRIMER DIA DE CLASES´´

Era un hermoso dia por la mañana los pajaritos cantaban, los burros rebuznaban y los alumnos bostezaban. Entre ellos estaba un chico en la habitación 94 de hermosos ojos azules y pelo rubio rojizo.

-Buaaaah, que flojera- Dijo Troy

Levantándose se dirigió hacia su compañero.

Troy -Chad, ¡Chad!, levántate, hoy es nuestro primer día de clases, vamos Chad-

Chad -Ay que gueva, ve tu yo me quedo aquí-

Troy -¡Chad!-

Chad -Ay, ya voy Troy-

Troy -Apúrate que se nos hace tarde-

Más lejos en la habitación 162 estaban dos chicas, una rubia y una morena, luchando contra las sabanas para poder levantarse.

-Hay que flojera, no quiero levantarme- Dijo Taylor

Sharpay -Ni que lo digas wey, no quiero ir a clases-

Taylor -Pues tenemos que levantarnos ya, no podemos faltar-

Sharpay -Ok, vamos Tay-

Un poco cerca, en la habitación 168 se encontraban dos chicos cambiándose para ir clases.

Ryan -Ya quiero ir a clases, estoy emocionado-

Jhon -Si yo también, me muero por ver a Gabriela-

Ryan -Gabriela ¿Te gusta Gabriela?-

Jhon -Bueno si, un poco, la conocí antier por los pasillos-

Ryan -Ohhhh, pero amigo deberías saber que Gabriela ya tiene novio-

Jhon -¿Y tu como lo sabes?-

Ryan -Yo estudie con Gabriela el año pasado en Easth High-

Jhon -¡Woo!, y como se llama su novio?-

Ryan -Troy Bolton-

Jhon -Y ¿Es guapo?

Ryan -Solo te tengo que decir que tienes dura competencia amigo, pero ya mejor nos apuramos, por que no llegamos-

-Si vamos- Dice este un poco triste

En la habitación 108 estaba Gabriela ya lista y Avril peinándose.

Gaby -Chica, ya no te sigas peinando que tu cabello no lo necesita-

Avril -Gracias por el cumplido pero tengo que estar muy linda para el primer día de clases-

Gaby -Como sea ya me voy-

Avril -Que te vaya mal-

Gabriela se fue enojada por las palabras de la chica y azotó la puerta, Avril sonrío.

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron hacia el patio para que les dijeran sus salones.

Señora Bukinhamm- Buenos días alumnos, estamos aquí reunidos para decirles a los nuevo alumnos cuales serán sus salones, comencemos, señorita Castello-

La señorita Castello tomo el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

Srta. Castello -Ryan Evans primero B, Chad Danforth primero C, Taylor Mackenzie, primero A, Gabriela Montez, primero B, Sharpay Evans, primero C-

Así siguieron hasta llegar a Troy.

Srta. Castello- Y por ultimo Troy Bolton primero A, bien alumnos espero que la escuela sea de su agrado me despido y nos vemos en clase-

Sra. Bukinhamm- Bueno alumnos eso es todo ya pueden ir a sus clases el resto del día, que tengan buen día-

En un rincón estaban Gabriela y Taylor platicando antes de entrar a clases.

Gabriela -No pedo creer que a Troy le haya tocado en el A-

Taylor -¿Por qué no?, ami también me toco en el A-

Gabriela -Si pero tu eres mi amiga, y Troy es mi novio-

Taylor -¿Y eso que tiene que ver?...Ahh, ya se, ¿Es la chica esa no?, Avril Lovegna ¿Verdad?-

Gabriela -Si, es que no se, a esa chica no le tengo confianza-

Taylor -¿Y por que no?-

Gabriela -Porque no, desde la primera vez que la vi supe que ella y yo no nos íbamos a llevar bien, ósea, y luego es mi compañera de cuarto, y lo peor, es la tutora de Troy-

Taylor -¿Pero que tiene?, también es la mía-

Gabriela -Si pero tu eres mi amiga y Troy es mi novio-

Taylor -¿Ahh?

Gabriela -Olvídalo, nos vemos después de clase ¿Sale?-

Taylor -Ok-

Y así se fueron las dos caminando hacia sus salones. Cuando Gaby entro al suyo se impresiono, era gigante, más grande que su cuarto, tenía un escusado ahí, no sabia para que era. Llego el profesor y todos se sentaron para poner "atención".

Terminaron las clases, y Gaby se fue directo al salón A para esperar a Taylor y Troy. Salieron y fue hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día?- pregunto Gaby ansiosa.

Troy -¿Bien y a ti?-

Gaby -Excelente-

Taylor -Nos toco de maestra la señorita Castello, la que siempre anuncia-

Gaby -A que bueno- Le sonríe a Troy.

En eso se acerca una chica de pelo castaño.

-Hola Troy- saluda la chica

Troy -Ah, hola AVRIL, ¿Me disculpan un segundo chicas?-

Taylor asiente pero Gaby pone cara de molestia, de todos modos se va.

Avril -¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases eh?, ¿No te dio mucha lata la Castello?-

Troy -Emm, no, no mucho, jeje, ya sabes lo normal de los maestros, todos son igual de estupidos jaja-

Los dos se ríen.

Avril -Bueno, tienes toda la razón-

Troy -Je-

-Ehh, Troy- Dice Avril en tono dulce.

Troy -¿Sip?-

-¿Que aras el fin de semana?- Dice Avril en un tonito medio coqueto.

Troy -Bueno, todavía no tengo planes jaja-

-¿Todavía?- Pregunta Avril un poco extrañada.

Troy -Si pues, todavía porque siempre salen planes de ultima, tu ya sabes de ir con los amigos a algún lado, a ver películas y todo eso, ¿Por qué?-

-bueno, es que me preguntaba si.. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana?, No se a ver películas o ir a algún lado, pero como vas a salir con tus amigo pues mejor no- Dice Avril con la voz melosa.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!- Dice Troy desesperado.

Avril -Entonces nos vemos el sábado en el mall, chaoo-

Troy -Ahh?-

En eso llegan Chad y Ryan

-Oye amigo, ¿Que hacías con Avril ehh?- Dice Chad en tono picaron.

-Chicos, tengo una cita con Avril- Dice Troy un tanto apenado.

-¿Qué?- Preguntan Chad y Ryan al mismo tiempo.

-Pero, ¿Y Gabriela?, como vas a salir con una chica teniendo novia- Dice Ryan

Troy -No se, pero ya acepte, lo que me preocupa es como se lo tomara Gabriela-

Chad -Bueno y aquí entre nos ¿Adonde van a ir?-

Troy -Todavía no se, dijo que nos íbamos a ver en el mall, el sábado-

Chad y Ryan -Ahuuuuu-

Chad -Quisiera andar ahí de p.uto como tu- Y todos rieron.

Ryan -Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo mucha tarea que hacer, ¿Sale?, Bye-

Y Ryan se fue corriendo.

Chad -¿Adonde habrá ido este cabron?-

Troy -Seguramente por ahí a ligar jaja-

Chad -Bueno que importa, yo me conformo con mi chocolatote-

Troy -¿Quién?, ¿Taylor?-

Chad -¿Pues quien mas?, ¿Frida Kahlo?-

Troy -Maybe jaja-

Chad -Cállate idiota-

Troy -Hay cálmate piojoso jaja-

Y los dos se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

En otro lado de la escuela muy, muy lejos de ahí, tres chicas, muy bonitas, y una en especial que era con la que Troy Bolton deseaba salir, y no chicas, no es Gabriela Montez, es otra chica todavía mas zorra, así es, Sharpay Evans amigos, bueno no es Sharpay Evans, pero ella era una de las tres chicas que estaba ahí, bueno pues cambiando de tema, ahí estaban Avril Lovegna, Sharpay Evans y Leia Go Lesbia (1), que estaban platicando sobre sus cosas y diciendo chismes.

Leia -Adivinen con quien saldré el viernes, ¡Con Alan Seth!, el capitán del equipo de fut (americano)-

Sharpay -Ahh, que suerte, ¡ese tío esta buenísimo!-

Leia -Si lo se, que suertuda soy, ¿Ustedes con quien saldrán el fin de semana?-

Sharpay -Yo con Lance Stew, capitán del equipo de soccer-

Leia -Guaao ¿Y tu con quien saldrás?-

Avril -Con Troy Bolton-

Sharpay y Leia -¿Queeee?-

CONTINUARA

* * *

(1).- Leia Go Lesbia: ejejej se me ocurrio de pronto ese nombre jeje le puse asi porque planeo acerla lesbiana creo que la pondre un ratito con Gabriella jaja o metere a vanesa Hudgens en mi ficc y la pondre de lesbiana jajajajaj (esque me cae tan gordaa!!) bueno esta chica es lesbiana como ya sabran no, bueno en realidad es bisexual porque sale con chicos tambienn ehh?? Aunque como la estoy describiendo como una p.erra sin control va a ser muy buena ona porque la metere mucho en este ficc este personaje sera importante en este ficc .


	7. ¿¿ME GUSTA TROY? que onda con Ry?

**Aviso a los que lo lean: este capitulo contiene material D-R-O-G-A (drogas para los ignorantes) , no apto para menores xD**

jeje ...jk... contiene compradores de droga y vendedores de droga nomas pero no pasa nada solo la compran y ya y la persona que la compra no es Chad eh?? es la persona menos esperada.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: HSM NO ES MIOO!! JAJA ES DE LA PERSONA QUE LO ESCRIBO QUE TODAVIA NO SE QUIEN RAYOS ES! (si alguien sabe diganme plzz)

* * *

Capitulo 6 ´´¿ME GUSTA TROY? ´´

Las dos chicas quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar las palabras de aquella castaña, ósea, quien se lo iba a creer Troy Bolton, el chico más bueno del grupito de amigos (en el otro sentido), el más guapo, y además, tenia novia, saldría con la chica mas bonita y perra de la escuela

-¿Como que saldrás con Troy Bolton?- Gritaron las dos chicas.

-Si, ¿Que tiene de malo?- Dijo Avril en un tono inocente

-¿Que si que tiene de malo?, ¿Que tiene de malo?, ¡Troy tiene novia!- Grita Sharp desesperada.

-Si lo se, pero no es nada malo, ¿Que tiene que Troy tenga novia?- Dice Avril como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pues que…- Dice Leia, pero se queda callada como si estuviera pensando.

-Pues, en realidad, nada-

-No es una cita, ¿O si?..-

Avril -Para nada solo saldremos un rato, iremos al cine-

Sharp -_uuff!-_

Avril -Bueno me voy a dormir, ya es muy tarde y mañana será un día muy ajetreado, adiós chicas-

Sharp -¿Tu crees que Avril pretenda hacer algo con Troy?-

Leia -Conociendo a Avril, yo diría que si-

Sharp -Pero como Troy tiene novia talvez no intente hacer nada, ya que puede que se desanime sabiendo que el ya esta reservado, ¿No?-

Leia -Pues, yo creo que.. Mmm, nop-

Y así la chica lesbiana, perdón, Lesbia dejo a la chica rubia pensativa, pero, ¿En que?, En que su amiga podía estar apunto de perder a su novio, o,

¿En alguna otra cosa? -¿Estaré celosa?- Se pregunta en sus adentros pero no lo sabe, o quien sabe, talvez sus sentimientos por el chico nunca cambiaron.

(En esta historia Sharpay a estado enamorada de Troy desde siempre)

-_No, es absurdo_- Le contesta una voz en su cabeza –_Quien sabe_- Luego la chica sintio como una lagrima recorrer su rostro, estaba Gabriela, pero

obvio, no contaba con que otra chica p.uta tratara de robarle a Troy a Gabriela y se metiera en su camino.

De ahí se dirigió a su habitación dejando ese hermoso lugar solo con mucho viento. (N/A corta inspiracion xD)

--

En algún lugar de la universidad:

Ryan -Ya lo tengo, aquí esta todo el dinero-

Ryan se encontraba con un chico misterioso, llevaba una chamarra negra y un pantalón gris, llevaba una gorra del mismo color que su pantalón que no le dejaba ver su cara, lo único que se podía apreciar bien era su trasero, lo tenia digamos, algo abultado, y en sus manos llevaba unas bolsitas de no se que material misterioso de raros y curiosos colorcitos. En fin, ellos estaban ahí sin saber que eran espiados por una chica pelirroja.

Chico M (chico misterioso, 2) -¿Seguro que lo traes todo?, ¿No me estas transeando? ¬¬

Ryan -No, estoy segurips, ahí esta todo el money n.n

Chico M -Mas te vale, ya vete ¬¬

Ryan -Bueno, pero..-

Chico M -¿Pero que? ¬¬

Ryan -Bueno tan siquiera dime tu nombre o algo por el estilo-

Chico M -¿Para que quieres saber mi nombre? ¬¬

Ryan -Nomás, para saber con quien estoy negociando n.n

-¿Hay de veras?- Dice este fingiendo su sonrisa.

Ryan -Seemon! n.n

Chico M -¡No!-

Ryan -¿Por?-

Chico M -Que te importa ¬¬

-¡¡Ya dime!!- Dice este como niño chipilon.

Chico M -Ya esta bien, me llamo R2C2- (Ryan 2, cabron 2)

Ryan -¿Ah?

R2C2 -¡¡YA LARGATE!!-

Y Ryan sale corriendo de ahí muuuy asustado.

TO BE CONTINUED

y bieen??

como les parecio este capp eeh? ami no me gusto pero pss nimodoo jeje es solo el comienzo para mi .

(2)- El chico misterioso, se llama (como ya les dije) R2C2 que significa ¨ Ryan 2 Cabron 2¨ jeje, see tambien se llama Ry jeje ya tenemos a dos Ryans! y bueno mejor lo descirbo en el proximo cap porque ya me dio flojera xD

ahhhh lo de la chica peliroja ... la chica que los espiaba era Leia esque en el otro cap no la habia descrito fisicamente (segun yo o quien sabe) asi que para que no se queden con laduda aqui les va la descripcion de Leia:

Leia Go Lesbia: es una chica pelirroja, tiene los ojos verdes esmeralda, siempre esta con Avril o con su amiga Emma (que fue su novia en 1 jaja es bromaaxD), es muy metiche le encanta meterse en todos lados, especialmente cuando no la llaman, a pesar de eso es muy buena onda y siempre se arrepiente de sus actos, tiene mas o menos buen corazon, emmm y naa mas que decir jeje, es emo!! xD ...jk.. (solo bromeo para los ignorantes jeje)

ya se esta alargando tarde mas en esto que en escribir el cap jaja

**para las fans de Ryan: im sorry por lo de las drogas, esque como en el cap pasado puse que se habia hido a algun lado pss me puse a pensar que me habia metido en un problemote, y pss esto salio cuando estaba leyendo en una revista las consecuencias de las drogas y too eso asi que lo puse no me vayan a matar. Puse esto lo puse solo porque no quiero que me lleguen reviews anonimos diciendo que me van a matar po rhaber drogado a Ry o algo por el estilo jeje**


	8. UNA CITA ¿¿¡¡DOBLE?¿

* * *

Este cap contiene material, digamos grosero, jeje tiene como 5 palabritas

(o mas) y estan en mayuscula jaja... **QUITE LA CENSURA YEAH ! .. XD**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: HSM NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SU AUTOR xD

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3

Capitulo 7 ´´UNA CITA DOBLE´´

Sonaron algunos pajaritos en señal de que ya era de día, bueno más bien de mañana pero, de otro día.

Era un hermoso día, un sábado, amaneció con mucho viento y sol al mismo tiempo, una chica rubia se había levantado mas temprano de lo usual y mas temprano que todos porque la escuela estaba totalmente sola, bueno quien los juzga, apoco ustedes no se levantan tarde lo fines de semana??... bueno volviendo al fic, estaba sentada en una banca al lado de una fuente, como esperando a alguien, como veía que no llegaba nadie decidió irse, dejando el lugar solo, de pronto choco con alguien…

Sharpay -Lo siento-

-Hhmm-

Sharpay se quedo embobada mirando a ese chico, bueno, ¿Quien no se quedaría mirándolo como estupida?, lo primero que se le vino a la mente de Sharpay fue:

_-¡Dios mío que bueno esta este hombre!-_

Chico -¿Te pasa algo?

Sharp -No nada, disculpa, ¿Como te llamas?

Chico -Ahh?

Sharp -A lo siento eres sordo, ¿C-O-M-O--T-E--L-L-A-MA-S?-

Chico -¿Para que quieres saber? ¬¬

Sharp -No mas, jeje yo soy Sharpay Evans, mucho gusto, ¿Y tu?-

Chico -Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha- (3, Jeje me recuerda a alguien XD)

Y sin decir algo mas, se fue de ahí dejando a Sharp, confundida.

--

En otra parte una chica morena se había levantado y en ese momento se estaba peinando, después escucho que algo se había caído, era su compañera de cuarto Avril Lovegna.

-Oye ten cuidado no vayas a romperte una uña jaja- Dijo esto remarcando un poco las ultimas palabras romperte una uña

-Ay si que graciosa, buen punto, la próxima vez tendré mas cuidado, de no tener sueños tan, movidos- Dijo esta ultima palabra con un tono un poco mas alto lo que molesto a Gaby, pero ¿Por qué le había molestado?, Bueno quien sabe ideas de la Montez jaja.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto curiosa

-Que si a que me refiero, no sabes que me refiero jajajajajajaja…- Se comenzó a reír a carcajadas -Bueno bueno, me voy a meter a bañar ya me voy bye, jaja-

Y se fue de ahí dejando a la morena molesta, y llena de dudas, sabia que había tenido un sueño con alguien, ¿Pero con quien?, ¿Acaso había sido Troy?, No lo sabia pero eso le preocupaba y le molestaba, decidió irse de ahí dejando sola a la castaña.

En el comedor se había encontrado con Sharpay pero sintió como que alguien le tocaba la espalda se volteo y era Jhon.

-Buenos días Gabriela- La saludo muy alegremente

Gabriela -Ehh, buenos días-

Jhon -_Ya ve directo al grano-_

Jhon -Gabriela, ¿Que harás hoy por la tarde?

Gabriela se quedo impactada por la pregunta, no tenia ni la menor idea de porque le había preguntado eso, pero de todos modos le contesto muy amablemente.

-Todavía no tengo planes, ¿Porque?- Le pregunto Gabriela con curiosidad

Jhon -Ahh, bueno es que yo me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo mas tarde, como, al cine.

Gabriela -¿Al cine?, Perfecto, ¿A que hora?-

Jhon -A las 7:00 P.M, espera, ¿Eso es un si?-

Gabriela -¿Tu que crees?-

Jhon: O.O

Gabriela -Nos vemos a las 7:00 bye!-

Y Gabriela se fue dejando al chico todo alucinado.

--

En la habitación numero 108, una chica ya estaba lista se acababa de cambiar y peinar, decidió ir primero a buscar a Troy, para preguntarle, o mas bien, decirle a que hora iban a ir al cine.

Lo encontró.

-¡Troy!..- Grito la chica cuando lo encontró asustando al pobre Troy.

-Avril- Dijo Troy adivinando la voz de la chica.

-Si, bueno no quiero molestarte solo vine a decirte que iremos al cine a las 7:00 P.M, ok?-

Troy -Si claro-

-Bueno nos vemos Troy, chao- Se despidió la chica.

Entro en el comedor con una sonrisa orgullosa y descarada cuando vio a Gabriela, se sentó con sus amigas,

Avril -Buenos días chicas, hoy saldré con Troy Bolton-

Leia (N/A la lesbiana, perdón bisexual.) -Si ya lo habías dicho ayer-

Emma (4) -¿Y que harán?-

Avril -Querida, iremos al cine, no pasara nada es como una cita de amigos-

Las dos chicas de quedaron alucinadas, nunca habían escuchado la palabra "amigos" de Avril, si habían escuchado la palabra "amigas" pero nunca "amigos", para Avril no habían "amigos" solo "amigovios".

Leia y Emma -¿Amigos?..-

Avril -Si, amigos, por ahora- Dijo descaradamente.

-Ahhh- Dicen estas en señal de comprensión.

Avril -Bueno chicas me voy-

Leia -¿Tan pronto wey?, ni siquiera comistes. (N/A nótese la S.)

Avril -Como sea, ya me voy-

Leia y Emma -Bye..-

Ya era tarde, eran las 6:35 ya faltaban 25 minutos para las citas de Troy y Avril y Jhon y Gabriela, ninguno de los cuatro tenia idea de con quien se iban a encontrar, y lo peor, que ninguno iba a cumplir su propósito, a Avril se le cagarian los planes, Troy no besaría a Avril (N/A o maybe si jeje.), Jhon no se le declararía a Gabriela y Gabriela no lograría aclarar sus sentimientos por Jhon.

Ya eran las 6:45 y Jhon y Gabriela ya se encontraban en el cine comprando las entradas, sin saber que Avril y Troy se encontraban en el mismo cine comprando palomitas y todo eso.

Terminaron de hacer fila y Jhon le pregunto a Gabriela

Jhon -¿Que película quieres ver?-

Gabriela -Se me antoja una de comedia o una de terror.

Gabriela -Escojo la de comedia-

Jhon -Bien, dos entradas para la película de comedia- (N/A lo siento pero no pienso ponerle nombre a la película XD.)

Jhon -Vamos-

En otro lado del cine estaban Avril y Troy, que ya habían terminado de comprar las golosinas y todo eso, estaban apunto de entrar a ver su película, que de pura casualidad, era la misma que habían elegido Jhon y Gabriela

(N/A Jeje no será por que es mi fic?? O será porque nada mas había dos películas en cartelera jaja.)

Entraron a ver la película, comenzó, y se acabo, antes de que se acabara, la atropellada de Avril ya se estaba besando con Troy, muy apasionadamente, mientras que Jhon y Gabriela salían

Gabriela -La película estuvo cagada de risa, jajaja, no puedo parar de reírme, jajajajajaja, me estoy miando, ¿Donde esta el baño?, jaja ja jajajaja, ¡yaaa!, lo siento no puedo controlarme, jajaajajaj, es que estuvo muy gracioso, bueno, ¿Me acompañas al baño? Ja-

Jhon -Claro-

Llegaron al baño y Gabriela le dijo a Jhon.

Gabriela -¿Te puedes quedar a esperarme?

Jhon -Este, no puedo-

Gabriella -¿Porque no?, ¿Ya te vas?, ¿Te aburriste?-

Jhon -No es que yo también me ando miando jaja, horita vengo-

Gabriella -Ok, ¡ay ya no aguanto!-

Adentro del cine Avril y Troy se seguían besando, y muy apasionadamente, hasta que sonó el teléfono de Troy y fueron interrumpidos.

Tiriririritiriririri…-¡Chad!, ¿Que quieres?-

Chad desde la otra línea -Hola Troy, ¿Como te va en tu cita ehh?, suertudote-

Troy -Este bien, oyee, Chad este que dijiste lo siento no te estoy escuchando uugggg uggg, ¡Chad!, ¿Que dijiste Chad?, ¿Chad? Uggg uggggggg!! No te escucho puuagg! Se ugvagg la uggggg señal no te oigo gggg nadaa gggg…- Y colgó

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (N/A como suenan los teléfonos cuando se cortan, jaja imagínense la cara de Chad.)

Troy -¿Nos vamos?

Avril -Si-

Ya fuera de la sala, se encontraban Gabriela y Jhon platicando mientras salían del cine.

Gabriela -Oye Jhon, quiero comprar unas golosinas, ¿Me podrías esperar?-

Jhon -Claro, aquí te espero, jeje nomás no tardes mucho eeh?-

-Si ok- Contesto la morena desde lejos, dejando ahí a Jhon.

Apenas saliendo de la sala se encontraban Troy y Av (N/A así llamare a Avril desde horita esque me da flojera escribir todo el nombre.)

Estaban platicando muy "alegremente" (pícaramente) y en eso a Troy se le ocurrió ir a comprar un chocolate, Av le dijo que si y lo espero.

Había una larga fila para comprar las cosas, en eso a una joven morena de mas o menos 17 años se le habían caído unos dulces y el "hermoso" de Troy le ayudo a rejuntarlos, sin darse cuenta de quien era la persona, cuando Gabriela le iba a agradecer volteo a verle la cara al chico y se llevo una grande sorpresa, no lo podía creer así que grito..

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¿!QUEEE HACES AQUII TROY BOLTOOOOOON!!-

Todas las personas en el cine: O.O

-Gabriela, esstee yo..-

Troy no podía hablar, estaba en chock, su novia estaba en el mismo lugar donde el se encontraba, y el venia acompañado de una chica, la cual no era su novia, claro que Gabriela tenia razón en enojarse, pero, Troy también tenia todo el derecho de quejarse de que ella también estaba ahí y no venia sola.

-TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA, ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?, ¿Y CON QUIEN VIENES?- Grito Gabriela todavía molesta, y aun mas viendo que el chico no contestaba.

-¡CONTESTAME WEY!, NO ME VAS A DECIR QUE VIENES SOLO, ¿O SI?-

-Gabriela, yo, esteee, te lo puedo explicar- Dijo Troy con mirada suplicante.

-¿QUE QIERES EXPLICARME?, ¿¡QUE VINISTE CON UNA VIEJA ZORRA A BESUQUIARTE TODO EL DIA EN EL CINE CREYENDO QUE YO NO TE ATRAPARIA!?- Grito eufórica

Todas las personas en el cine: O.O, ¬¬

Troy -No es que yo, aguarda, ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Emm yo nada- Contesto Gabriela menos enojada y muy preocupada, sus nervios se notaban en su busto XD.

-Claro que si dijiste: "creías que ibas a estar todo el día en el cine con una vieja zorra creyendo que no te atraparía" eso es lo que dijiste- Dice Troy molesto

Gabriela -¡No lo dije así!-

Troy -¡Ese no es el punto!-

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- Dice Gabriela mas nerviosa que nunca.

-¡MI PUNTO ES QUE ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO, NO CONFIAS EN MI, OSEA QUE NO ME AMAS!- Grito Troy furioso.

Todas las personas en el cine: ¬¬

-¿Que no te amo?, Claro que te amo, lo eres todo para mi pero entiende, te estabas juntando demasiado con esa chica Avril, y yo me sentía "X" porque ya ni me pelabas, no me hablabas, cuando llegaba ella me dejabas a un lado como una caca, por eso me vine aquí para desquitarme porque te amo- Dijo Gabriela molesta, nerviosa y desesperada.

Todas las personas del cine: ¡ahhhh!

-Ahhh, ya entiendo, ¿Entonces me estabas espiando no?-

-No Troy, yo no sabia que tú estabas aquí, te quiero y te tengo confianza pero esa chica no me agrada mucho-

Troy -¿Y como sabes que yo vengo con Av ehh?-

Gabriela -No, yo no sabia.. Un segundo ¿VIENES SON AVRIL?, ¿Y DESDE CUANDO LA LLAMAS AV EHH?-

-Gabriela, yo..-

Pero en ese momento son interrumpidos por…

-Gabriela que haces ya vámonos, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Llega Jhon pero inmediatamente se da cuenta de porque la tardanza de la chica.

Jhon -Ehh, hola Troy jeje, ¿Qué cuentas amigo?- dijo algo nervioso

-¡¡CHINGADA MADRE!!- Grita este arto y enojado.

En ese momento, el menos oportuno, llega Av, quería saber que pasaba ahí y de donde venían esos gritos.

Av -¿Troy que te pasa?-

-Nada, vámonos AV- Esta ultima palabra la dijo un poco mas remarcada dándole a decir a Gabriela que se arrepentiría de eso, y que no seria la primera vez que pasara.

Y así Troy y Av abandonaron el cine y la plaza, dejando solos a Gabriela y Jhon, en el cine, Gabriela se encontraba llorando, pero no de tristeza, de rabia.

-Te vas a arrepentir Troy Bolton- Murmuro la chica dejando pensativo al chico que la acompañaba.

CONTINUE...

./././././../././././.././././././././././././

q taal ?? les gusto jjeje..

jeje este es el unico que me a gustado de todos los que es escrito, me diverti mucho tanto escribiendolo como leyendolo, le hice varias modificaciones, como por ejemplo, cuando Sharpay conoce a Sasuke, primero decidi hacerlo un chico obediente y educado, pero luego se me ocurrio acerlo engreido y maleducado , les tengo que decir qe pasara algo entre Sharp y Sasu asi que si quieren saber sigan el fic.

aqui una little descripcion de los new personajes :

(2) Ryan, el chico misterioso : es un chico misterioso, no se sabe mucho de el, lo unico que se sabe es que vende drogas xD, no puedo describirlo fisicamente porque siempre usa una chamarra negra de cuero y una gorra que tapa su cara, lo unico que se puede apreciar es su trasero jaja.

(3) Sasuke Uchiha : jeje lo saque de naruto xD como ya muchos deben de saberlo, no sabia si ponerlo a el o Itachi pero me decidi por el porque es mas lindo n.n .en fin, es un chico maleducado y sangron, siempre se la pasa molestando a las personas, en especial a los de primero, y le gustaria ser shinobi jaja es broma, le gustaria ser cirujano plastico, mmm , porque no le da asco la sangre ni la piel, es mas, le encanta extraerla (iuukk), en cuanto a sus sentimientos pss en el fondo simpre le llega algo de culpa pero se le quita al instante. fisicamente tiene el pelo negro y medio larguito, los ojos grises y un cuerpazoo!. jjeeje nomas les voy a adelantar que Sharp logra llamar su atencion y llega a flecharlo (y el a ella) .

(4) Emma Rossum : viene de Roma xD , el pais del amor jajaja, que cursi no?, ella no es tan mala como sus demas compañeras, tiene un corazon muy noble y siempre se arrepiente, le dan lastima las personas que son maltratadas y hace obras de caridad, apesar de que sis amigas lo supieran ya no le hcieran caso. conoce perfectamnete a Avril, y sabe muy bien cuando esta miente, apesar de tener buen corazon es muuuy complice. fisicamente tiene el pelo guero o rubio como le quieran decir, los ojos azules tipo Zac Efron y pss se le caracteriza porque siempre usa los mismos chonees jaja ...jk...(solo bromeo para los ignorantes)

buenoo eso es todo espero que les haya gustado el cap porque ami se me iso divertido escribirlo jaja

si quieren que les ponga un adelanto de los siguientes chapters nomas diganme jaja aunque ya llevo escrito asta aqui xD


	9. CHAP SIN NAME XD

* * *

DISCLAIMER: HSM NO ME PERTENCE, LE PERTENECE A SU AUTOR

* * *

Capitulo 8 ´´ ?? , primera parte ´´

Ya había acabado ese día, tan ajetreado que habían tenido los chicos, era domingo, y los domingos eran para descansar, o guevoniar como decían los alumnos, en fin, ¿No podía ser como el día anterior verdad?, podía ser peor aun.

O tal vez no, lo que les paso a algunas personas el día sábado no podía empeorar, imagínense que tu novio te encuentre con otro wey en el cine y que luego tu te lo encuentres a el con una vieja zorra, ósea, Troy y Gab tenían toda la razón al estar enojados, ¿Pero tanto?, no era para tanto lo que paso ese sábado, lo que lo terminaría de cagar podría ser el domingo, o quien sabe, bueno volviendo a la historia, ya se habían levantado algunos alumnos, y con algunos me refiero, a los Ryans y a la Lesbia, Leia se la había pasado el sábado espiando a Ryan (N/A el Ryan Evans no el de drogas.), no sabia porque pero ese chico le había llamado la atención, desde que lo vio comprando drogas.

Se encontraba en una banca sentada al lado de un árbol, y Ryan se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol, observando sus drogas, Leia sonrío, no podía creer que un chico así comprara drogas, en realidad Ryan le llamaba mucho la atención, era un reto para ella, y a ella le gustaban los retos, las mujeres eran retos por eso le gustaban, pero Ryan no era una mujer y el le gustaba, aguarden un segundo, ¿Ryan le gusta?, ¿Pero no se supone que a Leia le gustan las mujeres?, a no olvide que era bisexual jaja, bueno volviendo al fic, eeeemmm, ya se me olvido, mejor le sigo con lo que hacia Ryan.

Ryan estaba sentado en un rincón debajo de un árbol, estaba observando sus drogas, y no sabia que hacer con ellas, se quedaba mirándolas pero nada, no tenia idea de lo que iba a hacer con eso, no sabia si tenia que morderlas o comérselas, o chuparlas o olerlas, no sabia nada, y como yo tampoco se nada (N/A porque obvio que yo no me drogo.) pues simplemente les digo lo que hizo Ryan.

En eso Ryan se armo de valor, y tomo una droga (N/A no se la tomo de tomar, la agarro.), luego la observo, era rara (N/A no tengo idea de cómo son las drogas jeje.), y como no sabia que hacer con ella pues ahí lo hizo a su manera, la manera de Ryan, o mas bien la manera del "chupas, muerdes o masticas" -a tus deement trágatelos como quieras- Pensó Ryan riendo, y así empezó, el chupo la droga, no sabia a nada, así que prefirió dar el segundo paso, morder, pero sabia aun menos , así que mejor prefirió masticar, pero como la droga no es chicle ya estaba toda molida en su boca y la escupió, de todos modos no sabia a nada, tomo otra droga, esta vez se quedo observándola, cada centímetro de la droga, en ese momento a Ryan se le prendió el foco.

-Lo tengo, lo tengo- Dijo el emocionado y acto seguido guardo la droga y se dirigió a su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

La chica Lesbia se le había quedado mirando, y luego se aventó a carcajadas mirando como Ryan hacia el baile del pájaro y cantaba:

-Pajaritos a volar, cuando acaban de nacer su colita a mover, tui tui tui tui-

En eso se le prendió el foco a Ryan (N/A de nuevo.), y comenzó a cantar, la misma canción solo que esta vez con una nueva versión, la llamaba " la versión de R2C2"

-Pajaritos a drogar, cuando van a traficar, su dinerito a joder, je je je je.-

En ese momento Leia se aventó a carcajadas, tanto que se callo de la banca donde estaba sentada, es que no entendía la estupidez de Ryan, y de todo el relajo que había hecho obvio que Ryan se dio cuenta, y volteo para donde se encontraba la chica Lesbiana, perdón, Lesbia.

-¿Ahh?, ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo Ryan asustado.

-¿Emm quien?- Pregunto Leia estúpidamente.

-Pues quien mas, ¿El bato de negro que esta allá?-

Leia volteo, ahí estaba R2C2, que también se había dado cuenta del relajo que estaba haciendo Ryan y de las carcajadas de Leia.

Leia -Pues, podría ser-

R2C2 se dio cuenta de que lo habían visto, y salio corriendo de ahí.

Ryan -Pendejo el bato, ¿Si ya sabia que lo habíamos visto para que se va?-

Leia -¿Le dices pendejo al hombre que te vende drogas?-

Ryan -Pues si, ¿A que pendejo se le ocurre ponerse a vender drogas eh?, aparte de que ni siquiera explica como debes de comértelas o aspirarlas, o lo que sea que se haga con las drogas-

Leia -Pues..-

Ryan -¿Pues que?-

Leia -Pues que, aquí el único pendejo eres tu porque, cualquiera sabe como se toma una droga- Dijo ella muy segura de lo que decía.

Ryan -¿A si?, y tu como sabes, ¿Alguna vez as tomado una droga?-

-No pero..-

Ryan -¿Vez?, entonces no tienes porque decirme nada ami, ambos somos pendejos-

Leia -¿Quien?, ¿Tu y el?-

Ryan -No, tu y yo-

-¡Yo no soy pendeja!- Dijo ella ofendida.

Ryan -¿A no?, ¿A que clase de pendeja le gustan las personas de su mismo sexo eh?-

Leia -Cállate, que a ti siempre te ponen de gay en todos lados-

Ryan -Si, bueno eso es porque las escritoras son muy, muy … eh, muy…¿Como se puede decir?.. a si muy ignorantes, y como yo soy un papito les encanta ponerme con otros que supuestamente son muy papitos, pero no señor, yo soy el mas papichulo de toda la school, a si y no soy gay, si lo fuera uuh, ya me hubiera ligado a medio colegio-

Leia se quedo callada, no sabia si decir algo, o reírse, o aventarse a llorar (N/A de risa.), o largarse de ahí simplemente, decidió la carcajada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ-

Leia estaba que se miaba de risa.

-AJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¿Por que te ríes?- Pregunto Ryan entre enojado y sentido.

-No nada es que yo..- pero no pudo a si que comenzó a reír, otra vez.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-Ay ya cállate el hocico- Dijo Ryan arto de las carcajadas de la chica.

-Ay ya esta bien, buena onda Ry, JAJA, ya me callo-

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, de lo que no se daban cuenta era de que cada vez se acercaban mas y mas, y mas y mas y mas, y mucho mas asta que quedaron mirándose frente a frente, estaban demasiado cerca, y paso lo que tenia que pasar…. se aventaron a carcajadas.

- AJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJjajajajajajajajjajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAjajajajaAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAjjaajajajjjajajJAAJjajajaajajjJAJAjjajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJjaajaajajjajajajajajajajajajajAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJA-

--

En otro lado, se encontraba un grupito de chicos, demasiado buenos, estaban platicando, se habían levantado temprano, pero iban hacer ejercicio.

En ese grupito se encontraban diferentes grupos, pero cuando iban a hacer ejercicio todos se juntaban, eran como 15 hombres ahí en el gimnasio (N/A si, la escuela tiene gimnasio, algunas escuelas lo tienen, la mia no : ( pero me vale de todos modos soy bien guevona :p), en ese grupito de chicos se encontraban:

Troy Bolton: De los protagonistas de esta historia, o mas bien el prota de la historia, guapo, basketbolista profesional, musculoso, ojos azules, y pelo rubio muy bien cuidado.

Chad Danforth: Otro prota pero no a aparecido mucho, guapo, basketbolista de clase media alta, casi tan profesional como Troy, musculoso, ojos cafés, cuerpo café, apodado el "pelipeluquero" por su enorme peinado y muy cool.

Jason Cross (N/A see, tmb esta aquí.): Personaje secundario o mas bien "X", es basketbolista y tiene el pelo como Troy, nomás que negro.

Zeeke El De Los Pasteles: Personaje pastelero, el siempre esta alegre y loco por Sharpay, moreno, rarito, juega basket y cocina.

Esos cuatro se encontraban en bolita pero al lado de ellos se encontraban:

Jhonnatan Hasward: Personaje nuevo, o mas bien inventado por su servidora "PJopE" (N/A uuyy la compu me lo pone mal u.u), alegre, guapo, pelo negro, ojos verdes, y musculoso.

Sasuke Uchiha: También es nuevo, y también es inventado, guapo, próximo pretendiente de Sharpay, malhumorado, sangron, frío, pero a pesar de eso es muy guapo y musculoso, pelo negro, ojos grises, y un cuerpazo.

Esos son todos los personajes que conocemos que estaban ahí, los demás son "X".

Bueno después de esta breve descripción, les contare lo que estaban haciendo ahí, ya habían tomado su buena dosis de entrenamiento así que se pusieron a platicar, y chismosear, como viejas fonderas, todos estaban entre compas, menos Troy y Jhon, que no se hablaban, desde lo sucedido el día anterior, bueno desde nunca.

Chad -Adivinen que..-

Todos (menos Troy y Jhon) -¿Que?-

Chad- Jaja, nada, nomás quería saber si eran lo suficientemente chismosos como para contarles cosas, pero como no tengo chismes pss no-

Todos (menos Troy y Jhon) -Uhhhhhhhhhhhh ¬¬

Sasuke -Bueno, yo solo vine para ejercitarme un rato, pero como ya lo hice mejor me voy, no soy un chismoso como ustedes ¬¬

Chico 1 -Cállate que eres igual de chismoso que todos-

Todos asienten. Menos Troy y Jhon, y Chad que no conocía a Sasuke, pero aun así asintió XD.

Sasuke -Si pero lo chismoso se contagia, yo no tengo la culpa de juntarme con ustedes ¬¬

Chico 2 -Claro que si, tú te puedes juntar con las personas que quieras-

Todos asienten. (Menos Troy y Jhon)

Sasuke -Si pero todos son iguales, nomás me quedan los de primero para juntarme, así que mejor me voy-

Chico 3 -¿TE VAS A JUNTAR CON LOS DE PRIMERO?-

Chad, Jason y Zeeke -Oye, nosotros somos de primero ¬¬

Chico 3- Si, pero ustedes son buena onda-

Chad -Jaja, sabes, me agradas chico-

Sasuke -Como sea ya me voy-

Y así se fue dejando a los demás ahí pensativos, por no decir pendejativos jeeje.

--

en otro lado se encontraban Ryan y Leia, todavía riendose.

Leia- Hay Ryan, no puedo creer que todavía nos sigamos riendo, jaja-

Ryan- si ni yo tampoco, jeje-

los dos- jaja, jeje-

Leia- oye ya Ryan es en serio, porque siempre te ponen de gay?-

Ryan- ay, ya te dije que no se, ideas de las escritoras, la unica loca que no me pone de gay es esta-

Leia- ¿ quien?-

Ryan- esta, la tonta que esta escribiendo lo que yo estoy diciendo ahora-

Leia- ahh ya se, la tal PJo no se que madres?-

Ryan- seee, esa meraa-

PJopE- oyee!!, yo no soy tonta!!-

Ryan- si como digas, tonta, JA-

PJopE- que no soy tonta!!

Ryan- si como digas BAKA!-

PJopE- bakaa??, pero en que sentido jeje-

Ryan- en los dos : p-

PJopE- maldito Ryan yo que no te puse de gay, y tu diciendome cosas, creo que voy a llorar-

Ryan- ay ya no llores bakita, ven-

y luego aparece una magica dimension donde la autora, osea PJopE, se traslada mediante su compu al lugar donde se encuentra Ryan, este la abraza.

Ryan- tranquila bakita, jeje no te aguites wey-

Leia (celosa)- oyee, oye, ¿ no tienes que estar escribiendo?, ehh geniaa ¬¬ -

PJopE- a si tienes razon-

y mágicamente PJopE desaparece de ese lugar, dejando a los dos chicos confundidos.

CONTINUARA


	10. CHAP SIN NAME, II

HSM NO ME PERTENCE...

--

Capitulo 9 ´´?? segunda parte´´

En el spa de la escuela se encontraban nada mas y nada menos que el grupito de chicas fresitas de la school, entre ellas, Sharpay Evans, Taylor Mackenzie, Gabriella Montez, Avril Lovegna, Emma Rossum, Kelsie La Del Piano y otras chicas pero las demas son "X".

-Ahhhh- Suspiro Taylor

-Esto es lo mas relajante de todo el mundo, nunca me había sentido tan bien-

-Si, ni yo, jeje tengo que admitir que esta escuela tiene el mejor spa al que e ido, o mas bien el único jeje- Dijo Gabriela

Sharpay -¿De veras nunca habías ido a un spa?-

Gabriela -No..-

Sharpay -Ay, pues que perdida de tiempo tu vida cariño, los spas son lugares donde te puedes relajar, puedes sentirte bien, es un lugar para estar entre amigas, no cualquiera tiene una oportunidad así-

Taylor -Si, lo se, ¡Esto es genial!-

Al lado de ellas, se encontraban otras chicas, esas aparte de fresas eran p.erras, aquí el porque.

Chica 1 -Oigan que hicieron ayer cuenten, cuenten-

Emma -Lo mismo de siempre, salir al mall, una cita, ligar, etc etc-

Chica 1 -Ay, que aburrido, ¿Nadie hizo nada interesante ayer?-

Avril -Yo hice que una pareja medio cortara-

Todas -¿¿Como?? O.o

Avril -Lo que pasa es que ayer salí con un chico que tiene novia, pero lo que paso fue que su novia también estaba ahí, pero con otro chico, tonces "mi" chico se enojo e hicieron un desmadre en el cine y a lo ultimo ni se hablaron-

Emma -De todos modos ni se hablaban-

Avril -See, ya se-

Chica 2 -Jeje, vaya Avril me sorprendes-

Avril -Ya lo se, yo sorprendo a todo mundo, mi belleza es incontrolable- (oO)

Chica 2 -No, no es por eso, es que antes tan siquiera te ligabas a los de tu edad, o mas grandes, pero nunca te había visto interesada por uno de primero, jaja, Avril, si yo fuera tu me cuidaría porque no te gustaría que las personas anden diciendo por ahí que eres una asaltacunas o algo así-

Avril -¿¿ASALTACUNAS!!-

Chica 2 -See, asaltacunas jeje, ¿No te lo habían dicho?-

-Creo que no ¬¬- Dice mirando a sus "amigas" con enojo.

Chica 2 -Pos que bueno que te enteres porque la reputación baja es mala, querida no querrás que te tomen por una aprovechada o algo así- Dijo la chica seria, pero Avril la tomo como tipo burlándose.

Avril: ¬¬

Chica 3 -De todos modos a Avril no le importa, ¿Cierto Avril?-

Avril -¿¿Pues claro que no!? -

Chica 1 -Jaja, tienes razón, a Avril no le importa que su reputación baje, digamos, mas baja no la puede tener, ¿O si?- Dijo mirando de reojo a Avril, esta estaba roja.

Avril -¿¿COMO QUE MI REPUTACION NO PUEDE BAJAR MAS!!, ¿Acaso soy p.ta o que? ¬¬-

Chica 1 -Puess..-

Avril -¿¡PUEESS!?-

Chica 1 -Pues, ss..see, bueno si, es que en el colegio te tachan como puuu y también como la mas zorra de la escuela, tonces eso significa que tu reputación no puede bajar mas, bueno mas de lo que ya esta bajada-

Avril: ¬¬

Emma -Jeje, bueno Avril ahora que ya te dijeron tus verdades, ¿No quieres ir a tomar un cafecito o alguna otra cosita rica?, ¿Un heladito a la cafetería o algo así?, jeje-

Avril- ¡¡NOOO!!-

Todas: O.O

Avril -¿SABEN QUE?, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ USTEDES SON UN PAR DE ESTUPIDAS QUE SOLO SE LA PASAN MOLESTANDO A LAS BELLAS COMO YO, ¡SOLO PORQUE ME TIENEN ENVIDIA!, Y SI ME TACHAN COMO PUTA ¡NO ME IMPORTA!, A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LO QUE YO HAGA, Y A QUIEN RAYOS LE IMPORTA LO QUE YO CHINGAOS DIGA, YO SOY ASI Y ASI SEGUIRE, NUNCA CAMBIAREEEE!!, Y NO SOY TAN PANOXHONA COMO USTEDES, JAJA Y YO TANSIQUIERA LIGO, Y LOS NOVIOS ME SOBRAN, JA JA JA, YO SOY BELLA BELLA BELLA, MUUY BELLA JAJAA Y USTEDES NOO!, aparte la cafetería esta cerrada- Dijo Avril cambiando su humor de explosivo a calmado?

Todas: ¿¿ O.o ??

Avril -Ja ja, ahora si las deje con el hocico cerrado, ya me voy..panoxhonas-

Y la loca de Avril se fue dejando a sus "amigas" mas que confundidas y humilladas.

--

En un lado se encontraba el "Loco" y "Magnifico" Ryan Evans, con su insignificante compañera Leia Go Lesbia, alias, "La Lesbiana".

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-

Leia -Ryan, ¿Porque no paramos de reír?-

Ryan -No lo se, me gusta jaja-

Leia -Bueno, pero Ryan, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

Ryan -Seemon! n.n

Leia -Esta bien pero no te vayas a enojar-

Ryan -Echalaa poes! n.n

Leia -Bueno, ¿Porque decidiste comprar drogas?, ósea, ¿Para que un niño tan lindo como tu se drogaría?, no lo entiendo, ¿Hay algo en tu pasado que te haya traumado para consumir droga o solo las compras por comprar?-

Ryan -...-

Ryan se quedo pensando, en realidad la única palabra que le llegaba a la mente era "lindo", ¿Acaso ella le había dicho lindo?, no le puso nada de atención a Leia y esta se le quedaba mirando entre enternecida y desesperada. (N/A no piensen mal desesperada porque no le contestaba)

Leia -¿Ryan?-

Ryan -...-

Leia -¡RYAAN!-

Ryan -Eeh, ¿sip?-

Leia -¡Contéstame mi pregunta!-

Ryan -A si, ¿Crees que soy lindo?-

Leia -Ay Ryan no me pusiste atención, te pregunte que si porque tomas drogas, ¿Lo haces porque hay algo en tu pasado o solo porque si?-

-Yo no tomo drogas- Se excuso

-Nooo!!- Dijo burlona

Ryan -Es verdad, las compre pero nomás, no me las tome ni las chupe, tampoco las mordí y mucho menos las mastique-

Leia -Aah??, eso me suena a deements pero, ooh, ese no es el punto Ryan, ¿Esperas a que yo me lo crea?-

Ryan -Pos es la verdad, ¿Porque no te lo creerías?-

Leia -Es que Ryan, ¿Que idiota compraría drogas sin siquiera tomárselas o algo así como el pedo?-

Ryan -Bueno poss, si las chupe, y también las mordí, pero trate de masticarlas pero no se pudo porque ya estaba toda molida-

Leia -Ayy Ryan, la droga no se mastica!, ni que fuera chicle-

Ryan -Mmmm bueno, no lo pensé jeje, pero de todos modos no es mi culpa es del "R2C2" por habérmelas vendido sin decirme que hacer con ellas-

Leia -A lo mejor pensaba que ya sabias-

Ryan -Pos quien sabe, pero lo que si se es que no me tomare las drogas, por ahora-

Leia -Mira Ryan, lo único que tienes que hacer es esto- Toma una droga, la parte con una mininavajita, luego se la pone en la mano y la comienza a oler.

Leia -Mmm, delicioso- Suspiro.

Ryan -¿Leia?, ¿Que haces?, ¡Oyee!, son mis drogas no te las tomes yo..- pero Leia lo interrumpe poniéndole su mano en la cara de Ryan haciendo que esta quedara exactamente en la nariz del chico provocándole, aparte de una hemorragia nasal, una pequeña punsada en el pecho como diciendole "quiero mas", entonces Ryan se corrigió a si mismo diciendo -Esta bien, puedes tomar mis drogas pero que esto quede entre tu y yo- Y acto seguido tomo una de sus drogas y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que hizo Leia, lo repetían una y otra vez, asta que los dos quedaron prácticamente, o mas bien exageradamente, drogados.

--

En algún lado de la UNI se encontraba Sharpay, que ya había salido del spa, pero sola, se encontraba sola y enojada, lo que le habían dicho sus amigas si que le había dolido, de veras, se encontraba triste y sola en un rincón de la escuela o universidad, como le quieran decir.

/flashblack/

Taylor -Y ustedes chicas, ¿No hicieron algo interesante ayer?-

Gabriela levanto la mano, pero antes de que ella hablara Taylor la interrumpió.

Taylor -Gabriela, tu no cuentas-

Gabriela: u.u

Sharpay -¡Yo!, ayer conocí a un chico, era muy guapo, se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha y tenia un cuerpazo-

Todas -¡Oohh!, ¿De veras?-

Sharpay -¡See!-

Taylor -A ver cuando nos lo presentas, ¿ehh?, picarona..-

Sharpay sintió como un leve sonrojo atravesaba sus mejillas, las atravesaba?.

Gabriela -Nomás ten cuidado, ¿eh?-

Sharpay -¿Como que cuidado?-

Gabriela -Tu ya sabes, cuando te lo ligues, que tengas cuidado en sus "intimidades", no te vaya a pasar lo mismo que el año pasado-

Kelsie La Del Piano -¿Que le paso el año pasado?-

Sharpay -No le..-

Taylor -Creyó que estaba embarazada-

Kelsie -¿Como? O.o-

Gabriela -Si, es que la tonta no se cuido, y tu sabes, con eso del peso y la irregularidad de la regla pues se llega a pensar que estas embarazada-

Kelsie -Bueno, lo e leído, pero no lo se, yo nunca lo e echo-

Todas -¿Como? O.o-

Kelsie -Jeje, no quiero hablar de eso, cuenten bien-

Taylor -A si, bueno, entonces la tonta subió de peso, comiendo como desamparada, solo por su estupido novio que la dejo, y luego cuando comenzó a creer que estaba embarazada trago mas y mas, y engordo, eso si la cago, aparte de que no le bajaba entonces ya se hizo los estudios-

Gorda Del Rap -¿Y que paso?- Se mete en la conversación.

Gabriela -Pues nada, lo que pasa que es muy irregular en su regla y pss por eso no le bajaba, aparte de que tragaba mucho y engordo por eso, pero gracias a dios, y de veras muchas gracias, no estaba embarazada-

Kelsie -Ahh, bueno-

Taylor -Asi que ya sabes Sharpay, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con eso, si crees estar embarazada esta ves puede ser cierto-

Sharpay -Ok, jeje-

Gabriela -A si, y no hagan mucho ruido eh, pueden despertar a sus vecinos-

Sharpay -Si pero..-

Taylor -Nunca olvides usar protección-

Sharpay -Si pero..-

Kelsie -La violación es un delito-

Sharpay -Si, si ya lo se, pero..-

Gorda -Y para quemar la noche, as un streap tease, al estilo break dance-

Sharpay -KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Todas: ¿ O.o ?

Sharpay -No va a pasar nada entre el y yo, ¿Entendido?-

Ellas solo asintieron, con muuuucho miedo y Sharpay se fue enojada.

/flashblack/

Y ahi estaba, tirada en el suelo, llorando de la furia y la vergüenza, como podía ser que sus "amigas" le habían dicho eso, pobre Sharpay, entonces decidió irse a tomar una malteada o algo así y en el momento en que se levantaba choco con alguien.

Sharpay -¡Auuh!-

¿? -Lo siento-

Sharpay -No hay cuida..- Pero de pronto se calla al ver al chico con el que había chocado.

Sharpay -¿Sasuke?-

¿?- Emmm si, ¿Como sabes mi nombre?-

Sharpay -Bueno es que yo, mm- Se sonroja -Chocaste con migo, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Sasuke -Emm, no, lo siento-

Sharpay- Bueno como sea, ya me voy-

Sharpay estaba apunto de irse, ya se había dado la vuelta cuando Sasuke la llamo.

Sasuke -Oye-

Sharpay se sonrojo asta los pies.

Sharpay -¿Si?- Contesto sonrojadísima

Sasuke -¿Estabas llorando?-

Sharpay -Mmm este yo.. No.. ¿Porque?- Contesto esta nerviosa y mas sonrojada de lo que ya estaba.

Sasuke -Bueno es que, tienes los ojos rojos, y aparte hay un charcote aya en esa esquina- Dijo señalando un esquina

Sharpay -Bueno estee.. yo..-

Sasuke -Ya se, que tal si vamos a tomar una malteada para que se te baje el coraje y luego me cuentas que te pasa, ¿Sale?-

Sharpay se quería morir, si estaba megasonrojada cuando le había hablado esta vez estaba megasonrojadisima, tanto que no podía con si misma, sentía que iba a explotar, aparte estaba llena de dudas, ¿Como supo Sasuke que estaba enojada?, ¿Porque la había invitado a tomar una malteada? Y la que mas le pasaba por la mente era, ¿Porque la había tratado así?, no es que la haya tratado mal ni nada, al contrario la había tratado de maravilla pero, que ella supiera el no era un chico así, según su expediente era un chico que siempre daba problemas y le valía madre todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, ella lo había inspeccionado todo y asta decía que era el posible Anti-Cristo (N/A por lo de la sangre y todo eso), y también decía que le encantaba molestar a los menores que el, especial a los de primero, ella era de primero, y la había tratado bien, ¿Pero por que?. (N/A Jeje si, como ya se habrán dado cuenta Sharpay leyó el expediente de Sasuke.. Jaja)

De todos modos acepto.

Sharpay -Emm..cla..ro, claro jeeje- dijo esta igual de sonrojada, aunque ya un poco mas calmada, y ahora si Sharpay y Sasuke se fueron a tomar una rica malteada a la cafeteria de la escuela. (eran las 8:30, obvio que ya estaba abierta)

--

De nuevo con los drogados, perdón, con Ryan y Leia, bueno ellos seguían exageradamente drogados diciendo pendejada y media.

Ryan- Sabes Leia, eejeje,-

Leia -Qeuuw??-

Ryan -Eje nadaa ajajaa-

Leia -Ay Ryan, quee pendejo estas jaja ahh!- Dijo esta ultima palabra en un suspiro.

Leia -Oye Ryan, ¿sabias algo?- Dijo posándose seductoramente sobre sus piernas.

Ryan -Eeuuw?-

Leia -Bueeno pooues jeje..- Pero de pronto Leia volvió a la normalidad gritando

Leia- ¡RYAN EVANS!, ¿QUE HACE TU MANO EN MI PIERNA?-

Ryan- Lo sientoo jojoo, jeje-

Leia -Ayy Ryan, estas bien drogado, tenemos que hacer algo para quitarte lo pirado-

Ryan -¡No estoy drogado!- dijo Ryan ofendido, o mas bien en chiste.

Leia -Ryan, no engañas a nadie con eso, assh!, y luego me echaran la culpa ami, era lo que me faltaba, hay Ryan como cagas palo-

Ryan -¿Que me cague en un palo?, bien jeje- en eso Ryan se fue hacia un poste que estaba cerca de ahí y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones.

Leia -¡RYAN DETENTE! O.O

Ryan -Esta bien jooir, pero me dijistes que cagara al palo- Dijo este estupida e inocentemente

Leia -Aay no Ryan, te dije que como cagabas el palo no que lo cagaras, tonto-

Ryan- Aahh, pero si llevo casi una semana sin cagar- Dijo como recordando

Leia -Ay Ryan no seas cochino, eso no, que como la riegas pues-

Ryan -Regarla, pos ni que fuera planta-

Leia -¡Ryan ya!, cállate el hocicó-

Ryan -O pos ni que fuera animal- Dijo este burlonamente

-Ooohhhhh!- Gruño la chica -Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ufff- Suspiro. -¡RYAN YA CALLATE LA BOCA EL OSICO O LO QUE TENGAS, YA ME ESTAS CANSANDO SI, PINCHE DROGADICTO, ADICTO A LAS GORRAS, COMPRADOR DE DROGAS INEPTO GAY!-

Ryan -Ohh u.u

Leia -Ryan, este, espera un segundo, yo no quise decir eso, es que me tenias desesperada y yo pues, no sabia que hacer, así que te tuve que gritar para callarte, lo siento-

Ryan -uuff! Ya me había asustado, mi amiga la drogada enojada conmigo jaja, por poco y creía que le ibas a decir a todo mundo este pequeño secretito que tenemos entre nosotros dos jeje, oinc-

¿? -¿Que secreto?- dijo una voz misteriosa, pero para ellos porque para nosotros no es nada misteriosa ya que era Sharpay.

Ryan -Ay mi primita, que bueno que estas aquí jeje, ya te extrañaba-

Sharpay -¿Ryan?, ¡no soy tu prima!-

Ryan -A si lo siento, mi amorcito jeje, hace mucho que no te veía, ya te extrañaba mi amor, ven acá a darme un beshito-

Sharpay: O.O WTF?

Sasuke -¿El es tu novio? O.o

-!!NOOO!!- Se apresuro a contestar esta.

Sasuke: O.O

Sharpay -¿Ryan que te pasa?-

Leia -Esta drogado jiji-

Sharpay -¿Que? O.o como que esta drogado, ¿Que le hiciste? ¬¬

Leia -Yo nada jeje-

Sharpay -No te creo ¬¬

Leia -Pos no me creas-

Sasuke -¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que pasa aquí? O.o-

Ryan- Que onda mi compa?, ej eje, que te parece si nos echamos unas copas, jeje y luego nos tiramos a las de primero, mmm jeje a esas dos que están allá jeje- dijo señalando a Sharpay y Leia.

Sharpay y Leia: O.O

Sasuke -¿Y a ti que te pasa?, claro que no, primero porque no soy tu compa, segundo en la cafetería no venden de esas cosas y en tercera no soy de esos que se tiran a una cuando la ven por primera vez, aparte tu eres gay wey, no te vayas a ofender pero no me gustan ese tipo de amistades J E J E-

Ryan -¿Soy gay?-

Sasuke -Pues wey, nomás ve como te vistes, y luego pa' terminarla de cagar esa gorra rosa, no manches-

Ryan -Este jeje, pos si soy gay, ¿Tonces porque no nos damos unos tiros eh?-

Sasuke -Porque estas drogado, aparte yo soy mucho mas fuerte que tu-

-Jaja, no estoy drogado, ¿De donde sacaste eso?- Dijo con la típica voz que usan las personas cuando están borrachas y no quieren admitirlo.

Sasuke: o.O

Ryan- Aparte yo no me refería a ese tipo de tiros, veras te enseño, ven acá preciosa- dijo señalando a Leia

Leia: ¿¿ Ahhh O.O ??

Ryan levanta a Leia, y luego inmediatamente la tira al piso y se sube encima de ella y le comienza a besar el cuello.

Leia -Ay no me toques ahi, no!, ooh ahh-

Sharpay, Sasuke- O.O

Ryan comenzó a tocar a Leia "donde no debía" entonces Sharpay y Sasuke salieron de su trance y rápido se fueron encima de ellos.

Ryan -Sii, jeje mas para el dúo, ahora somos un cuarteto jeje-

Leia -Aaayy, ¡bájense de mi!, ¡auxilioo!, ¡me asfixian!-

Sasuke -Aaay, ¿Que estas haciendo encima de mi?- Le dijo a Sharpay que estaba encima de el.

Sharpay -No lose, aash, se supone que íbamos a ayudar a Leia, y en lugar de eso la estamos asfixiando-

Sasuke -O mas bien matando, o si, ¡sangre!-

Sharpay: O.o??

Leia: X.x

Ryan: n.ñ

Sasuke: n.n

Y así estaban ellos, iba pasando uno que otro alumno viendo la escenita tan "comprometedora" según Sharpay, pero esta como estaba encima de Sasuke no le importaba jeje, tendría mas Sasuke para ella sola, en cambio este estaba asombrado por la cantidad de sangre que brotaba de la nariz de Leia, Ryan estaba contento y pirado, y Leia estaba, bueno se podría decir que estaba bien, pero no en condiciones de moverse o hablar, o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con "usar el cerebro".

CONTINUARAA...


	11. ¿KARAOKE NIGHT?

Nooooooooooooooooooooo!...

perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon,..

sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry..

gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen,gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen gomen, gomen,..

De veras que no se en que idioma pedirles perdon deveras lo siento mucho no e tenido tiempo..

bueno, los dejo para que lean no quiero interrumpirlos esta vez al final les cuento todo ¿Sale?..

!Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**HSM NO ME PERTENECE..**

* * *

Capitulo 10 ´´¿KARAOKE NIGHT? ´´

Y así seguían los cuatro, haciendo su cuatrito, mientras muchas personas pasaban viéndolos raro, diciendo cosas como

-¡Váyanse a un hotel!-

O..

-¡Vayan a la biblioteca!-

Hasta

-Aquí no es lugar para hacer eso, ¡no sean cochinos!-

Pero todo se cago cuando dijeron algo que para Sharpay y Sasuke sonó como un:

-¡Hay viene la maestra!-

Sasuke -La..-

Sharpay -Maestra..-

-Si yo soy la maestra- Dijo una voz muy familiar para ambos, haciendo que casi por instinto los dos se levantaran de volada.

-¿Me pueden decir que rayos esta pasando aquí?- Pregunto la Srta. Castello.

-Maestra, nosotros, lo podemos explicar- Dijeron Sharpay y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que quieren explicar?, si todo se ve de volada- Contesto la maestra, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

-Lo que pasa es que..- Comenzo Sharpay, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque, simplemente no, no podía decirle a la profesora que su hermano se drogaba, así que opto por guardar silencio, provocando enfurecimiento de parte de la Castello.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?..- Pregunto esta impaciente.

-Etto..-

-Lo que pasa es que, íbamos directo a la cafetería y nos encontramos con Ryan tratando de ayudar a Leia porque esta se estaba asfixiando, no sabíamos porque, así que decidimos ayudarlos, Ryan se tropezó con Leia cayendo encima de ella, y luego me vine yo para tratar de ayudarlo, pero Sharpay me tomo del brazo y al forcejear caí encima de Ryan con Sharpay encima mío, eso fue lo que paso- Interrumpió Sasuke.

-Bueno, pero..-

-¿Cierto Ryan?- Interrumpió Sasuke a la maestra.

-¡Claro que see, mi compa!- Contesto este muy animado.

-No me queda mas remedio que castigarlos..-

Sharpay, Sasuke -¿¡QUEE!?-

-Lo que oyeron, están castigados, los 4, y lleven a la señorita Lesbia a la enfermería-

Sharpay -Pero profe..-

-¿Que? ¬¬

Sharpay -Leia esta inconsciente, no puede consigo misma, no podemos llevarla porque tardaríamos y batallaríamos mucho-

-Pues ese no es mi problema, solo les quiero decir algo..-

Sasuke -¿Que?, ya nos dijo que estábamos castigados así que no creo que nos quiera decir algo mas ¬¬

-Cállate niñato, como les decía, llévenla antes de que se muera-

Sharpay -¿De que se muera?-

Sasuke -¿Niñato?-

-Si, no querrán que su compañera se muera..- Dice esta ignorando a Sasuke.

Sasuke -¿No?-

Sharpay -No-

-Eso es todo, me voy, y conste que se las dejo pasar, a la próxima ya saben-

Sasuke -Si, ya lo sabemos, "a la próxima no lo vuelvan a hacer porque no los perdonare y los expulsare"..-

-En realidad iba a decir "a la próxima busquen un sitio mas privado", pero eso suena mejor, como sea, suerte..-

Sharpay -...

Sasuke -...

Grillo –Cri cri, cri cri..-

Sasuke -Tu cállate grillo ¬¬

Grillo: u.u

Sasuke -Vamonos..-

En la cafetería..

Gabriela -Oye, ¿No crees que nos pasamos con Sharpay?-

Taylor -No, no creo, aparte ella se lo busco, mira que andar de volada con uno que ni conoce-

Gabriela –Bueno pero.. tampoco era para tanto, ¿O si?-

Taylor –No lo se..-

Gabriela –De lo que si nos pasamos, fue haberles dicho a las demás chicas, lo que había pasado anteriormente-

Taylor –Si, tienes razón pero bueno, equis-

Vieja equis –Hola chicas-

Gabriela –Hola …-

Vieja equis -¿Qué hacen?-

Taylor –Nada..-

Vieja equis -Bueno entonces me voy.. ¡Chao!-

Después de dos minutos de silencio.

Gabriela -¿Quién era esa?-

Taylor -Ni idea.. a lo mejor ya somos muy populares y todo el mundo se quiere juntar con nosotras ¿No?..-

-Sigue soñando- Dijo una voz muy familiar para ellas, y además de familiar molesta.

Gabriela -¿Qué es lo que quieres Avril?..-

Avril -Nada.. molestar jeje-

Taylor -Mira, será mejor que te vayas puta, o si no..-

Avril -¿O si no que?-

-Nada..- Dijo esta asustada viendo la cara fea que hacia Avril.

-Mas te vale, asta luego caca, byebye zorriela jajaja-

Gabriela -Zorra seras tu ¬¬

Avril -¿Qué dijiste?..-

Gabriela -Nada..- Y Avril se va.

Taylor -¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?-

Gabriela -Porque no quiero problemas, ya tengo suficientes para que una niña fresa y putita me quiera cagar mas el año-

Taylor -Bueno en algo tienes razón-

Gabriela -Vamos a buscar a Sharpay-

Taylor -Si vamos-

-¿A dónde van?- dijo una voz conocida para ellas, ya que era su amigo y compañero, nada mas y nada menos que Chad (n/a alias el pelipeluquero jeje).

Gabriela -Que te importa-

Taylor -Iremos a buscar a Sharpay, quien sabe donde se metió-

Chad -¿Sharpay?.. a si, la vi en la enfermería hace rato-

Gabriela y Taylor -¡¿Enfermería?!-

Chad -Si, estaban con una chica llamada Leia, y con Ryan, parece que Ryan se emborracho, pero me dijeron que estaba drogado-

Gabriela -¿Ryan drogado?-

Chad -Si, pero no lo sé, vayan a ver y luego me cuentan.. ¿Sale?-

Taylor -Ok.. Vamos Gabriela-

Y asi se fueron las dos, dejando al pelipeluquero solo.

En la enfermería.

Sharpay -Vaya, eso fue fácil, no hice casi nada-

Sasuke -Fue porque yo hice todo el trabajo de cargar a Leia, tu no hiciste nada-

Sharpay -¡¿Qué dices?!.. si yo te abrí la puerta-

Sasuke -Si, pero yo lo podía hacer solo, tu lo hiciste porque estabas insistiendo en abrirme la puerta, y yo no quería seguir escuchando tu chillona voz-

Sharpay -¡¿Voz chillona?!-

Sasuke -No, chillona voz-

Sharpay -Ahh… sabes que, no quiero seguir discutiendo, ven, hay que meter a Leia en la cama.

Sasuke -Ya lo hice..-

Sharpay -¡Que!..¿Cuando?-

Sasuke -Cuando me estabas reclamando que tu me habías habierto la puerta y todo eso..--

Sharpay -Ni me di cuenta..-

Sasuke -Como sea-

Sharpay -¿Y Ryan?-

Sasuke -¿Tu novio?.. ¬¬

Sharpay -¡No es mi novio!.. es mi hermano-

Sasuke -Lo que sea, nose-

-Huummm- Se escucho de pronto. (n/a pésimo efecto de sonido, es como un bostezo mas o menos jeje)

Sharpay -¿Qué fue eso?-

Sasuke -Esta despertando..-

Sharpay -¿Quién?..-

Sasuke -¿Quién mas?.. ¡LEIA!-

Sharpay -Aah..-

-Hummm.. ¿Qué me paso?, aaah.. ¿Dónde estoy?-

Sharpay -En la enfermería..-

Leia -Hmm, bueno, como sea, me quiero ir, voy por mis cosas-

Sharpay -Aguarda un segundo, tu no te vas de aquí-

Leia -¿Ah?...-

Sharpay -No hasta que me digas que fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermano-

Leia -Ehh, yo nada-

Sharpay -Jaja, si como no ¬¬

Sasuke -Sharpay ya dejala en paz la estas ostigando- Dice este viendo como Sharpay se acercaba cada vez mas hacia donde estaba Leia con intenciones de ahorcarla.

Sharpay -Como sea..-

Sasuke -Bueno.. si no hace falta nada..¿Ya me puedo ir?-

Sharpay -Nooo, tú no te vas de aquí sin mí, me invitaste una malteada, y me vas a tener que llevar-

Sasuke -Si, si.. Como sea ya vámonos-

Se fueron dejando a Leia sola.

Leia -Ahh..- Suspiro. -Bien Leia, ahora estamos solas..-

-Hmm, que relajante es esto-

-Yo no diría a solas jeje..-

Leia -Hmm, ¿Quién anda ahí?, a Ryan eres tu.. ¿Cómo sigues de tu cruda.. ejem de tu drogades?-

Ryan -Mmm, bien-

Leia -¿Seguro?-

Ryan -Si…-

Leia -Estas muy callado-

Ryan -Si…-

Leia -¿Ryan?-

Ryan -Si…-

Leia -¿Por qué me contestas si?-

Ryan -Si…-

Leia -¿Ryan?- Cuando volteo, su amigo estaba dormido. (n/a kyaa dormido como un angelito jeje)

Leia -Mmm, vaya, este en lugar de drogado parece que esta crudo jaja, me recuerda a mi primera vez- (tomando drogas)

Leia -Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.. ¿O fue ayer?, rayos será mejor que me duerma, hmmm, estoy muy… can… sa, da- Se durmió.

Todo en silencio.

Y asi, con peleas estupideces y todo lo demas, dio fin, el dia jueves.

Un viernes como cualquier otro, nuestros amiguillos se despertaban porque tenían que ir a clase. Unos ya estaban listos, otros se estaban peinando o bañando, y otros todavía ni se levantaban, en fin, todos estaban tranquilos, creían que llegarían temprano a clases, pero estaban equivocados, no llegarían temprano a clases, ¿Por que no?, todo eso tiene su respuesta, una pequeña bromita, ideada por nuestro gran amigo, "el pelipeluquero".

Y nuestra pregunta entonces seria, ¿Que es lo que ha hecho el pelipeluquero?

Eso tiene su respuesta, la respuesta por la cual las aulas se encontraban vacías, a excepción de los maestros y Chad, que se encontraba en el salón de la clase que le tocaba.

En la habitación 94, Troy dormía placidamente sin saber que su reloj había sido atrasado unas 13 horas. Estaba todo en silencio y tranquilo, si supiera la hora que era no estaría tan tranquilo, ya que eran las 8:27, y las clases empezaban a las 7:25, llevaba un poco mas de la hora atrasado, sin embargo el dormía, sin importarle nada en el mundo, nada, solo su dulce sueño. (N/A jaja ni crean que les diré el sueño de Troy, soy mala muuy mala muajajaja)

Bien, como ya sabemos de la bromita de nuestro amigo, porque no nos vamos directo a ver lo que hacia el.

En el aula numero 15 se encontraba Chad, esperando muy tranquilo e impaciente, sus amigos si que se habían tardado, pero el tenia toda la culpa, se había pasado con atrasar su reloj 13 horas, era mucho, por lo que no se despertarían, por lo menos no en ese momento, sino unas 2, 3 o 4 horas mas tarde, como mínimo.

-Vaya, estos si que se tardan- Murmuro Chad molesto.

-No debí de haberles adelantado tanto tiempo, creo que me pase jiji- Río este

-Donde estará ese Sasuke, mmm, me dijo que me iba a pagar pero ¿Donde esta?, a lo mejor sigue dormido jaja, bueno, el nunca dijo nada de que el no contaba, pues lo mejor seria cobrarle antes de que me mate, o que me encaje una navaja en el ojo, ¿O si talvez no tiene dinero?, neeh, no creo, esos niños ricos jaja, nunca cambian-

-Señor Danforth- Dijo una voz de una mujer.

-¿Si profesora Asakura?- Contesto este.

-Lo mejor será que se vaya a dormir, o a hacer algo, dado que sus compañeros no vienen, y veo que no tienen intenciones de venir-

-De acuerdo señorita Asakura- Dicho esto, se levanta, y cuando pasa al lado de Asakura, esta le susurra algo al oído.

-Se lo que hizo, y créame que si alguien se entera estará en serios problemas, solo le tengo que decir que ese chico Uchiha, paga mucho dinero, jeje, ami una vez me dio 100 dólares por venderle los examenes, y créame que me a servido jaja, bueno eso es todo puede retirarse-

-Si maestra... oiga maestra, usted me cae bien- Dice este guiñándole el ojo

-Si, lo se Chad, yo le caigo bien a todo mundo- Dice esta devolviéndole el gesto.

Y así Chad se retira se el aula, con un solo propósito, buscar algo que hacer.

En la habitación 108.

-¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaoh!- Bostezo una chica de cabellos azabaches.

-Hay no hagas tanto ruido, gabrieloca-

-Mejor cierra la boca zorravril-

Avril: ¬¬

-Oye, será mejor que nos levantemos y que no nos hagamos pedo, tenemos que ir a clases-

-¿Que?, pero si apenas son las.. ¡7:30!-

-¿Que dices?, no me querrás asustar perravril-

-Hay por favor, yo no pierdo mi tiempo con sosas como tu, así que ni sueñes con eso, aparte ¿Porque te mentiría?, son las 7:30...p.m?-

-¿Que dices cacavril?, ahora si estas loca, ¿Como van a ser las 7:30 p.m.?, solo un tonto se lo cree-

-Pues compruébalo tú misma-

Gabriela va caminando hacia el reloj, y se topa con que Avril tenía razón, eran las 7:30 p.m, según su reloj.

Gabriela -No puede ser, si esta azulito (N/A el cielo xD), si fueran las 7 de la tarde estuviera azulote-

Avril -A lo mejor alguien atraso nuestros relojes, o los adelanto-

Gabriela -Lo que dices mierdavril es tonto, pero tiene algo de sentido-

-...

Gabriela -Olvídalo, vamos a ver que pasa-

Avril -¿Vamos?-

Gabriela -Si quieres venir-

Avril -Esta bien, pero solo iré porque quiero ir, iría sola pero no hay nadie por aya afuera, así que me podrían violar, lo mejor es que te violaran a ti mientras yo salgo corriendo-

Gabriela -Si, lo que tu digas tontavril, vamos-

Cuando Avril y Gabriela salieron, se dieron cuenta de que no eran las únicas confundidas, vieron a muchas personas saliendo de sus habitaciones, todas con la misma cara de "WTF", lo primero que se les vino a la mente a todos en ese momento fue..

-¡CHAD!-

El pelipeluquero nombrado se asusto un poco, volteo, y vio a una manada de alumnos dispuestos a golpearlo, este no sabia que hacer, si disculparse con ellos, o salir corriendo, opto por la segunda y corrió a todo lo que podía.

-¡Mierda!, si no corro rápido me atraparan, y si me atrapan se me tiraran encima y me dejaran estéril, y ya no podré tener Chadsitos-

El pelipeluquero estaba más que asustado, lo único que oía eran cosas como:

-¡Eres hombre muerto Chad!-

-¡Vas a morir!-

-¡Te dejare estéril!-

-Te pago cuando te dejen de perseguir-

-¡MIERDA!- Grito este.

-¡YA BASTA!-

Todos: O.O

-Lo siento yo no quise hacerlo, pero "alguien" me dijo que me pagaría por hacerlo, y pensé que seria divertido pero.. yo nunca supe que se enojarían por algo tan simple, todo es por culpa de...- Se callo al mirar a la persona que iba a mencionar, este le estaba mandando una mirada mas que asesina, así que decidió guardar silencio.

-Bueno, como ya pidió perdón, ¿Que dicen si lo perdonamos?- Dijo Troy.

-Esta bien..- Contestaron todos, Chad sonrío.

-¡Ay que chingarnos al que le dijo que lo hiciera!- Grito un wey por ahí.

-Ni se les ocurra tocarme un pelo, o se arrepentirán demasiado..- Dice Sasuke molesto.

Wey por ahí -Ok..-

-Gracias amigos, los quiero demasiado no se que haría yo sin ustedes- Dice mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Chad- Dijeron sus amigos.

Chad -¿Abrazo familiar?-

Zeeke -¡Abrazo familiar!-

Y todo mundo se abalanzo hacia Chad para darle un abrazo.

-Ya, ya chicos, demasiado amor, dije abrazo entre yo y mis amigos, no entre yo y toda la escuela- Dijo este sangrando.

-¡Bolita!- Grito un chico en medio de la bola, a lo que todos respondieron:

-¡Bolita, bolita, bolita!- Y acto seguido todos se tiran encima de Chad, casi estrangulándolo.

Chad -¡Que les dije que me iba a quedar estéril!-

En la enfermería, Ryan ya habia despertado de su trance y ahora se encontraba mejor, se desperto y se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado dormido en la enfermeria, lo primero que hizo fue saludar a su amiga Leia.

Ryan –Good Morning Leia, ¿Como estas?-

Leia -Muy bien Ryan, ¿Y tu?, veo que sigues mucho mejor, ¿Ya se te paso lo pirado?-

Ryan -Si, lo pirado tarda un buen, pero ya se me esta quitando-

Leia -Que bueno, oye, ¿Y que pasó con el R2C2?-

Ryan -Pues.. Llegaron unos policías, y luego me interrogaron y me preguntaron quien me había vendido las drogas, entonces yo les dije que había sido el R2C2, entonces lo mandaron a llamar, pero este antes había escapado, y se fue diciendo que volvería, y mientras estaría en México, vendiendo piratería-

Leia -Vaya, que miedo, pero lo bueno es que ya no esta aquí, y no podrá seguir haciendo su contrabando en esta escuela, pero, todavía me queda una duda Ryan, pero esta es sobre ti..-

Ryan -Dime..-

Leia -¿Que hiciste con las otras drogas?..-

Ryan -¿Cuales otras drogas?-

Leia -Las que no habías consumido-

Ryan -Bueno..Yo...Las vendí..-

Leia -¿QUE?, pero Ryan como se te ocurre, te pueden llevar a la cárcel-

Ryan -Pero si se las vendí a unos niños chiquitos, como de 9 o 10 años-

Leia -Con más razón, Ryan eres tonto-

Ryan -Oh, yo que te vengo a ver y tu me regañas-

Leia -Como sea..-

Hubo un largo silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que Ryan hablo.

Ryan -Estoy aburrido, ¿Y tu?-

Leia -¿Tu que crees?, claro que si-

Ryan -¿Que hacemos?-

Leia -Lo que sea, menos tomar drogas ¬¬

Ryan -Si, ya aprendí de eso, y no quiero volver a experimentarlo..-

Leia -¿Entonces?-

Ryan -...

Leia -...

Ryan -...

Leia -¡Ya di algo!-

Ryan -¡Lo tengo!, ¡Lo tengo!-

Leia -¿Que es?-

Ryan -Ya se me olvido u.u

Leia -Hay Ryan, ¿Eres pendejo o te haces?-

Ryan -Lo siento yo... ¡Ya recordé!..-

Leia -¿Que cosa?.."Espero que esta vez sea verdad"-

Ryan -¿Y si le pedimos permiso a una maestra para que nos deje hacer un concurso de karaoke?-

Leia -Ryan esa es una estupida.. y muy buena idea, podemos preguntarle a la Srta. Castello, haber si nos deja..-

Ryan -Ojala que si, nos tiene que dejar..-

Leia -Bueno, ¿Que tal si le vamos a preguntar?-

Ryan -Pero..¿Te dejan salir de la enfermería?-

Leia -No pero, que tiene, como sea vámonos-

Y así salieron de la enfermería, hasta dirigirse a la oficina de la Srta. Castello, que para su desgracia, se encontraba platicando con la directora de la escuela.

Toc toc

-¿Quien es?..- Contesto una voz muy conocida para ambos chicos.

-Señorita Castello, somos Ryan Evans y Leia Lesbia, ¿Nos deja pasar?-

-No.. digo si pasen ¬¬

Al entrar, se percataron de algo, la Srta. Castello no se encontraba sola, sino con la directora de la escuela, obvio que Ryan y Leia se asustaron.

-¿Que quieren?- Pregunto molesta. -Señorita Lesbia, ¿Que no estaba usted enferma?-

-Si, lo estaba, lo estoy, pero da igual-

-Ya.. a lo que venimos- Interrumpió Ryan.

-¿Que quieren?- Pregunto esta vez la directora.

Leia -Bueno, lo que nosotros queríamos era que..-

Ryan -Que nos dejaran hacer un concurso de karaoke.. n.nU

Directora, Srta. Castello -¿KARAOKE?-

Leia -Si, un concurso de karaoke, ¿Nos deja?-

Srta. Castello -"¿Que cojones es un karaoke?"-

Directora -¿Que es un karakoke?-

Leia -Karaoke, y por cierto, ¿COMO ES QUE NO SABE QUE ES UN KARAOKE?.. asi, pues esta muy vieja para saberlo jiji- Esto ultimo lo pensó, pero en voz alta.

Ryan -¡LEIA!.. no le crea Sra. Directora, esta loca..-

La directora ni los escucho, estaba en su trance, todavía no sabia que era un karaoke.

Directora -¿Que es un karaoke?-

Leia -¡Ahh!, como sea, díganos pues, ¿Nos deja o no nos deja?-

Directora -Agan lo que quieran.. tengo, tengo muchas cosas en que preocuparme que en un par de mocosos que se quieren divertir, así que ustedes son libres de estupideses, pueden hacerlo..-

Ryan, Leia -¡WII!-

Directora -Perooo..-

Leia -"Sabia que nos iba a poner condiciones, esta vieja no me cae.."-

Ryan -"¿Porque los maestros son así de cagasones?.. esta vieja ya se parece al de bailando por un sueño con su perooo.."-

Direrctora -No hagan mucho escándalo porque me duele la cabeza-

Ryan -"¡Almendras!"-

Leia -"Se nota que la vieja no tiene ni idea de lo que es un karaoke pero bueno.."-

Directora -¿Esta bien?-

Ryan, Leia -Si señora directora-

Directora -Ahh, y oigan, no se los e dicho porque me da pena, pero, lo que pasa es que no soy señora, así que díganme señorita ok?-

Ryan, Leia -... ¿Sí?-

Leia -"Jaja, no dudaba que la vieja estuviera solterona"-

Ryan -"cuantos años tendra.. le calculo unos 20.. x tres jaja"-

Directora -Bueno, se pueden retirar-

Se van.

CONTINURA…

Ahora si.. termine,

Bueno, como le decia, lo siento, hasta verguenza me da escribir, pero nimodo..

Lo que pasa esque me han dado mucha lata a la escuela, examenes tareas y mas tareas... la profa de mate me trae en xhinga.. y antier iba a actualizar este fic, pero nose que cojones paso y no se qizo poner esta cosa ¬¬

De veras muchas gracias a los que leen este "fic".. y por lo menos hice algo de provecho, CORREGI LA ORTOGRAFIA!.. y es que e estado checando el fic, y tiene varios errores de ortografia, y me falta mucha narracion, pero tranquis niñas jeje, ya ire mejorando..

kukuku, ya no tengo nda q poner, y orita tengo que ir a una kermes... a fuerza ¬¬

Eso es todo.. byebye.. y si quieren dejen reviews, no es obligatorio solo si quieren, pero dejar muchos reviews adelgaza n.n

Saayonaraa :)


	12. ¿KARAOKE NIGHT? II

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

Capitulo 11 ''KARAOKE NIGHT?'' II

Ryan y Leia se encontraban en el patio.

Leia –Ryan.. ¿y ahora que haremos?-

Ryan -¿Qué haremos de qué?-

Leia -¡Ryan!.. no te hagas el idiota, ¿Qué haremos ahora?, ya tenemos lo que queríamos, ahora solo nos falta decirle a los demás lo del karaoke, ¿Cómo lo haremos?-

Ryan -Don't preocupation Leia, ya lo tengo todo arreglado..-

Leia -¿Cómo..?-

Ryan -Tengo muy buenos medio de comunicación jeje-

De pronto sale un gigante helicóptero, con un cartelón que dice "Karaoke Night today", y comienza a tirar muchas hojas de diferentes colores, con un pequeño escrito, que era más o menos como una invitación y decía "Ryan y Leia, te invitan esta noche a un ¡Karaoke Night!.. pueden participar, ya sea haciendo solos, dúos o en grupo, cantaran dos canciones, una en ingles y otra en español que serán con las que serán evaluados, promedios de mas de 9 pasaran a la final, los jueces serán: La señorita Directora, Srta. Castello, maestra Asakura, profesor Bienz Sienz y el conserje Kakaroto, las reglas son, ¡No hay reglas! Pero si alguno de los participantes no respeta a los demás compañeros será descalificado, él y su grupo.. ¡participa y diviértete!, te esperamos en la cafetería de la escuela a las 9:45.. Ryan & Leia wh".

Leia -¡Wow!, si que tienes buenas comunicaciones, pero Ryan, ¿Todo lo haremos hoy?.. la gente tendrá tiempo de preparar las canciones?-

Ryan -Ay Leia, claro que tendrá tiempo, si en esta escuela todos son unos guevones y casi no hay clases jaja..-

Leia -Bueno tienes razón en eso, pero como le haremos nosotros, somos los organizadores y yo quiero participar-

Ryan -¡Pues cantemos juntos!-

Leia -¿De veras Ryan?.. ohh eres cool wey!-

Ryan -See.. yo siempre soy cool!-

-Bueno, tendremos que ir a ensayar..- Dice algo sonrojada.

Ryan -¡SI!.. vamos a mi cuarto ahí podremos ensayar, Jhon es muy tranquilo, no se enojara-

Leia -Vamos-

Y así se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Ryan, el camino fue tranquilo pues Ryan decía puras pendejadas y para Leia no era difícil comunicarse con él, era como una chica, podrían ser buenas amigas.. perdón amigos. (n/a jeje sorry pero no pude contenerme en poner eso, no creo que Ryan sea gay, solo lo pongo xq no tengo inspiración xDD)

Llegaron al cuarto de Ryan, estaban a punto de entrar, cuando de pronto llega alguien y toma de la gorra a Ryan (n/a recuérdenlo, no x ser un fic le voy a qitar sus gorritas jeje), pero como la gorra no es una parte del cuerpo obvio que se la quito, Ryan se enfureció y comenzó a gritar como histérico.

Ryan -¡Devuélveme mi gorra!.. ¡DAMELA!, dámela, por favor.. chingado!, ¡SHARPAY!.. LE VOY A DECIR A MI MAMI!..- gritaba todo histérico.

Sharpay -Y yo también le voy a decir a mama que andas haciendo concursos sin mi permiso, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo sin siquiera decírmelo?..y luego con esta niña..- Leia la interrumpe.

Leia -Esta niña es más grande que tú, así que más respeto.

Sharpay -Como sea, en ese papel debería de decir "Sharpay&Ryan wh" pero nooo, tenias que meter a la Lesbia en esto.. ¡Te odio Ryan!-

Ryan -¡Ya cállate y devuélveme mi gorra!-

Algunos alumnos chismosos por ahí, veían la escena, y reían de las contestaciones de Ryan, hasta se pusieron a hacer apuestas de quien ganaría, si Ryan o Sharpay.. la apuesta iba así:

Ryan: 3

Sharpay: 32

Y fueron creciendo más y mas.

Sharpay -Esta bien te devuelvo tu gorrita de niño mimado, ahora te juntas tanto con la Lesbia que ni me pelas, te bautizare como el niño.. mm, "lesbiano" porque te juntas con la Lesbia, que también es lesbiana-

Leia -Oye, disculpa que te interrumpa pero no soy lesbiana, soy bisexual-

Sharpay y Ryan -¡No te metas en esto, esto es entre Ryan/Sharpay y yo!-

Leia -So sorry-

Ryan -Dime lo que quieras, yo no tengo porque seguir tus ordenes y decirte todo lo que voy a hacer, no me mandas, yo hago lo que quiero por mi propia cuenta-

Sharpay -Ya deja de decir niñadas, vámonos a practicar para el concurso de karaoke-

Ryan -¡NO!-

Se oyó un "Ohh" general, y las apuestas de Ryan subieron-

Sharpay: 64

Ryan: 32

Sharpay -¡¿Cómo?!-

Ryan -Ya escuchaste Sharpay, no pienso seguir haciendo lo que tú quieras, no soy tu perro, tu perro está en la mansión, aparte no voy a andar cumpliendo lo que a la princesita se la plazca, desde ahora seré mas independiente, hare lo que yo quiera cuando yo quiera y no dejare que nadie me diga nada, entendiste Sharpay?-

Sharpay -S..i, yo-o, e.nted.i.. ¡Carajo Ryan siempre me la pones difícil ya verás con mama!- Y diciendo esto se va, con un grupito de chicas detrás de ella, todas sacándole la lengua a Ryan.

Leia -¡Eso Ryan!, le sacaste los granos a ese elote-

Todos -¿Que?..-

Leia -Que la dejo sin palabras, no sean tan metiches, ya váyanse de aquí-

Todos se van.

(**n/a** Y por si preguntaron, las apuestas quedaron asi:

Ryan: 96

Sharpay: 0

Los que apostaron por Sharpay se cambiaron a Ryan jajaj, bueno volviendo al fic.)

Ryan -Leia..-

Leia -¿Si Ryan?- Dice con ojitos brillosos.

Ryan -¿Quisieras ser mi..?-

Todos se ponen atentos a escuchar lo que está diciendo Ryan, y suena una musiquita tipo película, como cuando alguien se va a declarar xD.

Leia -¿Qué Ryan?- Dice con los mismos ojos ahora estaba llorando pero no de emoción ni de dolor, si no de aguantarse la risa.

Ryan -¿Leia Go Lesbia, quisieras ser mi… compañera de canto?- De pronto la musiquita de romance es remplazada por una de decepción, como las que salen en las películas de comedia jaja.

Leia -Por supuesto Ryan- Y acto seguido los dos se ven a los ojos, a Leia se le veían los ojos cristalinos y a Ryan también, estaban demasiado cerca cuando de pronto… comenzaron a reírse.

Ryan y Leia -JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAA-

Todos: ¬¬

Wey de allá -Que panochas, yo quería que se besaran-

Vieja de por ahí -See.. pero que esperabas de un drogadicto y una lesbiana.

Nerdo de la esquina -Ya vámonos, esta es una pérdida de tiempo, aproximadamente perdimos unos 24 minutos con 58 segundos y 20 milisegundos, mas lo que estoy hablando horita serian como unos 25 minutos con 10 segundos y 50 milisegundos mas lo que tardo en hablar y calcular seria..-

Todos -¡Ya cállate!-

Nerdo de la esquina -Todos ustedes son unos ignorantes de la aritmética- Se va el nerdo. (N/A sinceramente no se qe cojones es la aritmética jaja).

Emo del rincón -Perdí mucho tiempo de mi miserable vida, será mejor que vaya a cortarme las venas, es más divertido que estar viendo a estos adoradores de la vida, imbéciles, creyentes en Dios- (N/A algo conflictivo poner esto, xq yo soy 100 católica, pero esq.. asi son los emos, y lo digo sin la intención de ofender a nadie, que Diosito no me castigue)

Ema tirada en el piso -Te acompaño en tus miserables asañas- (N/A ema emo mujer jaja)

Se van los emos.

Ryan -¿Qué mierdas fue eso?-

Leia -No lo se.. será mejor que vayamos a buscar una canción-

Ryan -Si vamos..-

--

En la habitación de Sharpay y Taylor, se encontraba el grupo de amigos, que venían siendo, Sharpay y Taylor (N/A obvio es su cuarto jaja), Gabriela, Chad, Troy (N/A también estaba ahí, pero ni el ni Gabriela se hablaban) y.. bueno son todos.

-¡ASSH!.. odio a mi hermano Ryan, es tan conflictivo, !y ahora no tengo con quien cantar!-

Taylor -Si quieres podemos hacer un dueto tu cantas y yo hago los coros-

Sharpay -Pero tu no sabes cantar.. ay!, ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?-

Gabriela -Mmm, busca alguien con quien cantar, seguro muchos chicos mueren por hacer un dueto contigo-

-Chicos.. ¡Eso es!, chicas, ya tengo pareja- Dice muy emocionada.

Tay, Gab y Chad -¿Quién es?-

Sharpay -Es una sorpresa jeje… bueno, ¿y ustedes con quien cantaran?-

Taylor -Pues a mi, no me queda nada mas que hacer un solo, no tengo pareja y no creo que ningún chico quiera estar conmigo- Dice mirando de reojo a Chad.

-Yo lo hare en grupo, con unos amigos de 3ero y también con Zeeke y Jason- Dice Chad de repente, lo cual enojo a Taylor.

Gabriela -Ah, perfecto ¿y cómo se llamara su banda?-

Chad -Estábamos pensando en llamarla, "The Best Band Of The School", pero como es la única banda en la escuela, decidimos llamarla "Chad and The Band"-

Todos (incluyendo a Troy) -¿Chad And The Band?-

Chad -Seee!-

Troy -¿Por qué "Chad And The Band"?.. tambien puede ser "Zeeke and The Band", o "Jason and The Band"-

Chad -Por que yo fui el que tuvo la idea de formar una banda, aparte "Chad And The Band" suena bien.. y rima!-

Sharpay -Emm, si como sea.. ¿Ustedes que harán Troy.. Gabriela?-

Troy y Gabriela -Este.. bueno.. yo- ambos se miran de reojo y se sonrojan.

-Hare un solo- Contestan los dos al mismo tiempo.

Todos se quedan con la misma cara de "Que pex", pero nadie dice nada.

Sharpay -¿Y qué canción cantaran?-

Taylor -Sharpay estás haciendo un interrogatorio, eso no se debe saber, es una sorpresa-

Sharpay -Si como sea, oigan ya me voy, tengo que ir a ensayar con mi pareja, los veo luego chao-

Gabriela -Mmm, Sharpay esta rara, ¿Qué le pasara?-

Chad -No tengo idea.. pero yo ya me tengo que ir a ensayar con mi banda, see you later guys.. chocolate- Dice Chad ofreciéndole su mano a Taylor, para que se levantara.

Taylor -Saionara chicos- Dice esta alegremente, su querido Chad le estaba ofreciendo su mano.

Troy y Gabriela -Adiós..-

Momento de silencio..

Esos momentos incómodos en los que estas con la persona que te gusta, momentos en los que no puedes hablar, no porque estés mudo, si no porque tratas de decir algo y tu latente corazón no te deja, siente que te falta el aire y que el oxigeno no es suficiente, y el corazón palpita más rápido de lo normal.

Ni Troy ni Gabriela sabían que decir, y estuvieron así por unos segundos, hasta que los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, sin decir palabra alguna, se miraron, Troy le abrió la puerta a Gabriela y ella salió primero, después de esta salió Troy y dejaron esa habitación sola.

-- En alguna parte de la prepa --

Sharpay se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, buscando a una persona, cuando iba pasando por el lugar de jardinería vio a la persona que buscaba sentada debajo de un árbol observando a los pájaros azules que pasaban por ahí, sonrió y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar.

-Hola- Saluda alegremente al chico.

-Hm.. hola- Le contesta.

Sharpay -Oye, porque eres tan frio, tan siquiera salúdame con un "Hola Sharpay, ¿Cómo estas?.. pero nooo, tienes que ser el señor frialdad, te pareces a un emo-

-Como sea..- Le contesta secamente.

-Oye SASUKE, ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja de canto?-

-Ah?- Dice desconcertado el chico.

Sharpay -Va haber un concurso de canto, lo organizo mi hermano..-

-Entonces porque no vas con tu hermano a cantar?- Le interrumpe a Sharpay.

-Déjame terminar.. lo organizo mi hermano, pero como el es un traidor de lo peor no quizo ser mi pareja, así que ando buscando a alguien con quien cantar y me gustaría que ese alguien seas tú- Dice con una sonrisita traviesa.

-Pues as un solo, porque yo no canto- Le contesta frio como siempre.

-Hay, vamos.. no puede ser tan malo ¿O sí?, aparte cantaras en dúo, y no se escuchara bien tu voz, ¿Qué dices?..¿sí?...O si-

-Hmm… está bien, pero solo por esta vez, y que no sea muy vergonzoso- Contesta con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Siii!.. sabía que aceptarías, ¡Eres genial!.. pero como sea, ya tengo las canciones- Dice muy emocionada.

-¿Y cuáles son?- Le pregunta con curiosidad.

-Se llaman, "Pegate" y "Hips Dont Lie", y como extra podíamos cantar "Umbrella" ohh.. "4 minutes!-

Sasuke se le queda mirando con cara de "WHAAAAT?" y Sharpay solo sonríe.

Sasuke -Estas loca!... yo no voy a hacer el ridículo cantando eso, mejor hago un solo de mcr o 30stm y me dejo de payasadas-

Sharpay -Pliizz.. solo será por un día, o si quieres tú eliges la canción de extra..¿Sale??... porfaavor!-

-Me da igual, pero no pongas pasos de baile estúpidos-

Sharpay -OK!-

--En la habitacion de Ryan--

-Estaré contigo, preguntando qué fue lo que hicimos y si quedara una sola esperanza quisiera que fuera de nuevo contigo lejos de aquí-

Leia -¡Nos salió genial!.. Ryan cantas muy bien, ¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar así?-

Ryan -Pues tiene sus ventajas vivir con una reina del drama jaja, tu tampoco cantas nada mal-

Jhon -Dejate de estupideces wey, lo hicieron genial los dos, les aseguro que ganaran-

Ryan -Thanks wey.. oye y a propósito, ¿tú que cantaras?-

Jhon -Pues cantare un solo, ya tengo mis dos canciones, una en español y otra en ingles, y también tengo el extra por si llego a la final-

Leia -Wo, ¿y qué canciones son?-

Jhon -"Beautiful Soul" y "Me Enamora", y el extra "Apologize"-

Leia -¡Que romántico!

Ryan -Si.. si como sea, tenemos que apurarnos Leia, todavía nos falta ensayar "4 Minutes", y con todo y coreografía, ¿Crees que lo logremos?-

Leia -¡Por supuesto Ryan!.. juntos podremos hacerlo-

Ryan -Si!.. hay que ensayar-

--En la habitación 108--

-¿Estás segura de esto Avril?- Pregunta una chica de pelo rubio y tez blanca.

-Por supuesto Emma- Le contesta Avril. -No sé donde rayos esta Leia, le tengo que pedir su ayuda para este número.. rayos últimamente se la pasa mucho con ese chico Ryan-

-Sí, lo sé, pero eso no viene al caso, cualquier estúpida querría ayudarte en tu número musical- Dice la chica.

Avril -Si ya sé, pero Leia no es cualquier estúpida, es mi amiga, y me decepciona que no esté conmigo ayudándome o haciendo lo que yo le pida-

-Mmm, como sea, tienes mi apoyo jeje, y el de las porristas también así que no debe de preocuparte- Dice la chica tratando de cambiar de tema.

Avril -Si.. tienes razón jaja, tenemos que practicar no me gusto como salió esa última entonada-

-Seee- Le contesta la chica.

Las horas pasaron y ya solo faltaba media hora para que empezara el concurso, así que los chicos ya estaban más que listos. Todos se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela, ya que ahí seria el lugar donde se daría a cabo el evento, muchos de ellos estaban emocionados, y algunos nerviosos, otros se miaban de la pena, y unos pues.. se encontraban peleando.

-Yo voy a cantar Apologize, no tu, así que déjate de pendejadas y ya déjame en paz- Grita un chico de pelo rubio y hermosos ojos azules.

Mira no me importa lo que digas, yo ya tengo preparadas mis canciones y esas serán las que voy a cantar, así que no me chingues mas el día- Le contesta un chico de pelo café y ojos verdes.

-A mi no me vas a hablar así idiota, yo ya tengo mis canciones y no voy a cambiarlas, ¿Oíste?- Le contesta furioso Troy.

-Me vale madre lo que digas idiota, hijo de…- Es interrumpido por Ryan.

-Ya basta chicos, no se peleen, miren, si ensayaron la misma canción lo mas convenible seria hacer un dueto, ¿No creen chicos?-

-¡NO!- Dicen los dos al unisonó.

Ryan -My good, con ustedes es imposible, bueno, no hagan nada serán descalificados-

-¡QUE!- Gritan al mismo tiempo.

Troy -¿Tu quien eres para descalificarnos?-

-Soy el organizador- Le contesta enojado.

Troy -¡Organizador ni madres!-

-Es el organizador- Tercio Jhon.

-Cállate el hocico idiota- Le grita Troy.

-Mira no me callas, no me callan los perros de la calle-

-Jaja, que chistosito me saliste mijito, perra tu madre-

-No metas a mi madre en esto!.. hijo de p.ta-

-Tú también metiste a mi madre, así que yo meto a tu padre, estúpido viejo cojon, no dudo que tú seas como él, yo diría peor, cojedor de mierda-

-Por lo menos no soy virgen-

Se oye un "Ohh" general, y sale una Gabriela muy enojada.

-¿Eres virgen Troy?- Le pregunta Gabriela con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Etto.. yo, ehh.. ¡Claro que si!, yo no soy un cojedor de mierda como este de aquí- Le contesta Troy muy enojado. Gabriela se sintió feliz, pues su querido Troy acababa de confesar enfrente de toda la escuela que él era virgen, pero… ¿Acaso era verdad?, ¿O Troy le estaba mintiendo?... esto y muchas preguntas más se le vinieron a la cabeza, pero decidió dejarlo a un lado, ya que ese no era momento de reflexión si no de esplendor, iba a dejar a todos con la boca abierta, su presentación iba a ser la mejor, sin duda. (N/A o bueno, eso es lo que creía ella jaja)

Ryan -Bueno ya déjenlo como sea, y hay que seguir con el concurso, la directora ya empezara a dar su discurso-

De pronto se oye una musiquita de victoria y seguido de esto la voz de la directora.

Srta. Bukinhamm -Buenas noches alumnos, maestros, y padres de familia presentes, bienvenidos al concurso de Karakokis, este concurso fue una idea de dos alumnos de nuestra institución, ¡Denle un gran aplauso a Ryan Evans y Leia Lesbia!-

Se oyen muchos aplausos y salen Ryan y Leia saludando a todos, dieron unas palabras y bla bla el resto es historia.

Srta. Bukinhamm -Gracias chicos, ahora le presentare a los jueces, con ustedes la señorita Castello-

Aplausos, aplausos.

-Gracias!- Dice la srta. Castello, y comienza a decir una palabras.

-La profesora Asakura- Dice de nuevo la directora, Asakura se levanta saluda a todos, se oyen aplausos´y chiflidos, dice unas palabras y se vuelve a sentar.

-El profesor Bienz Sienz- Mas y mas aplausos, el profesor Sienz (N/A que por cierto es el profesor de música.) se levanta y saluda a todos con una pequeña reverencia. Se oye un suspiro por parte de las chicas y otras maestras. (N/A imagínenselo como el profe de música de patito feo jaja)

-Y por ultimo y menos importante.. el conserje Kakaroto- se oyen grillos, y a un Kakaroto diciendo: -Ya.. ya!, no aplaudan tanto-

Srta. Bukinhamm -Ahh y falta la mas importante, la directora de esta escuela,yo!.. bueno, sin decir nada más me despido de ustedes esperando que pacen una agradable noche y que se diviertan en grande, comencemos-

Aplausos…

Salen dos weyes vestidos de negro con unas botas vaqueras y un sombrero y comienzan a bailar tap, cantando "Estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen…", pero la verdad es que en lugar de cantar parecía que estaban cacareando "quack, quack", porque la neta es que cantaban re feo, la gente se comenzó a hartar y empezaron a tirarles todo lo que podían, desde bolsos, llaves, tomates, lechugas, etc. Los weyes terminan de cantar, hacen una reverencia y salen del escenario en friega, por la vergüenza claro. Cuando salieron toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir, y los weyes comenzaron a decir "Si!, si, están aplaudiendo, ¡Les gusto! ¡Les gusto!", pero en realidad no era por eso, si no porque ya habían salido.

Srta Bukinhamm -Bien… ahora denle un aplauso a Riley y los gatitos-

Grillos… sale una vieja vestida de gata, y luego salen otros weyes vestidos de gatos cantando "Miau, Miau"… Se oye un buu!, y lechugasos de nuevo.

Los gatitos salen gateando muy tristes.

Srta. Bukinhamm -Etto, bueno.. ahora denle un aplauso a Taylor Mckensie!-

No se oye ningún aplauso, y la señorita Bukinhamm, harta de la ignorancia del público, trata de animar al público diciendo:

-¡Que nos canta "Dos Estrellas".. Denle un gran aplauso!- Y como respuesta del público se oyen muchos aplausos hacia Taylor.

Taylor -Gracias, gracias y ahora les cantare este tema, Dos estrellas!-

Se oye un ligero silencio y empieza a sonar una tonadita de música. (N/A como la que empieza en la canción)

_Mira,_

_que se necesita para hacerte ver_

_lo que puede ser_

_me enferma_

_el fingir que todo ya quedo atras,_

_que no importa más_

_veamos esto_

_por un instante_

La gente no empieza a tirar lechugasos, mas bien parece que les gusta Taylor, ella sigue cantando.

_mírate_

_mírame_

_ya nunca somos dos_

_¿que no ves?_

_es perfecto el plan_

_es brillar_

_como el sol_

_pues dos estrellas juntas más brillo tendrán_

_lo harás, lo harás, lo harás, mírate_

_lo harás, lo harás, lo harás, mírame_

_oye_

_lo que sentimos nunca nadie dividió_

_somos tu y yo_

_acepta_

_que brillando juntos_

_somos algo especial_

_y es genial_

_iluminemos el cielo tu y yo_

_mírate_

_mírame_

_ya nunca somos dos_

_¿que no ves?_

_es perfecto el plan_

_es brillar_

_como el sol_

_pues dos estrellas juntas más brillo tendrán_

_lo harás, lo harás, lo harás, mírate_

_lo harás, lo harás, lo harás_

_no es mucho que pedir darnos un lugar_

_siento que más bajo no puede estar_

_y no es lo que puede ser_

La gente empieza a artase de Taylor, pero como ya le faltaba poco la dejaron terminar.

_mírate_

_mírame_

_ya nunca somos dos_

_¿que no ves?_

_es perfecto el plan_

_es brillar_

_como el sol_

_pues dos estrellas juntas más brillo tendrán_

_lo harás, lo harás, lo harás, mírate_

_lo harás lo harás, lo harás, mírame_

La gente empieza a aplaudir, Taylor canta mucho mejor de lo que esperaban, y Chad estaba asombrado. Las calificaciones de los jueces fueron así:

Castello: 7 (es la malvada)

Asakura: 10 (es la buena)

Bienz Sienz: 8 (es el extranjero guapo)

Kakaroto: 8 (es el rukiis, y le copio a Bienz porque no sabía que poner xD)

Bukinhamm: 9 (es la.. mm, bueno es la equis)

Dándole a Taylor un promedio de 8.4

--En los camerinos. (entra Taylor)

-Wow!, Taylor cantas muy bien, estuviste excelente- Le dice Gabriella a Taylor.

-Gracias Gab, espero haber calificado para la siguiente ronda- Dice esperanzada Taylor.

-Obvio que si chica, lo harás lo harás lo harás- Dice de pronto Sharpay.

-hmm, he oído mejores- Dice Avril, enojada.

--En el escenario…

Srta. Bukinhamm -Bien, ya escuchamos cantar a una de nuestras alumnas, que nos deleito con su bella voz, ahora escucharemos cantar a otra joven talentosa, que hara un duo con un chico muy apuesto, ellos dos son.. ¡Sharpay Evans y Sasuke Uchiha!-

Se oye un aplauso general y gritos de algunas fans. Salen Sharpay y Sasuke vestidos de rumberos y empieza una tonadita de tambores. Sasuke empieza a cantar.

_lelolai_

__

aileloleo

yo vengo con cosa buena para mi pueblo

traigo amor, traigo ese suero

que alegra los corazones del mundo entero

pal dolor pal mal de amores

nada como el repique de mis tambores

que mire hacia la calle dejando atrás los problemas

que como decía mi madre bailando todo se arregla

Empiezan a cantar los dos, y bailan al compás de la canción.

_pégate un poco más_

__

te llaman los tambores

olvida los temores,

que el tiempo se nos va, mujer

pégate un poco más

y mueve esas caderas

mamita cosa buena,

que a mi me pone mal

_Mueve tus caderas muchacha morena  
_

_bailame ese ritmo con sabor a pena  
_

_y una pesetita pa esa bellotera para q te olvides de todas tus penas  
_

_y esta noche quiero más,  
_

_esta noche quiero fiesta yeh yeh  
_

_hoy no habrá mal q por bien no venga  
_

_unamos los corazónes,_

_  
hoy todos somos multicolores_

_pégate un poco más_

__

te llaman los tambores

olvida los temores,

que el tiempo se nos va, mujer

pégate un poco más

y mueve esas caderas

mamita cosa buena,

que a mi me pone mal

_Ay Dios!!_

_Y que venga el coro (que venga)  
_

_con todo el amor (que venga)  
_

_para nuestros niños (que venga)  
_

_que venga la paz (que venga)  
_

_y que vengan todos ( que venga)  
_

_a bailar mi pena (que venga)  
_

_bien pegadito (que venga)  
_

_con mucho cariñito (que venga)_

_Y que vengan ríos de bondad  
_

_a todos los pueblos de la Tierra  
_

_que no nos podemos olvidar_

__

que el amor puro libera y la mentira envenena

que como decía mi madre, bailando todo se arregla

_pégate un poco más_

__

te llaman los tambores

olvida los temores,

que el tiempo se nos va, mujer!

pégate un poco más

y mueve esas caderas

mamita cosa buena,

que a mí me pone mal

_traigo el suero_

__

para mi pueblo

ay si!!

cosa buena

para quien quiera

la noche entera

Se oye un súper aplauso, Sharpay y Sasuke hacen una pequeña reverencia y se voltean hacia los jueces. Las calificaciones fueron así:

Castello: 8

Asakura: 10

Bienz Sienz: 9

Kakaroto: 9

Bukinhamm: 8

Que da un resultado de 8.8

Bukinhamm -¡Muy bien Sharpay y Sasuke!.. vayan a los camerinos, iremos directo a un corte comercial-

-¡Corten!- Dice la voz del camarógrafo. (N/A see.. lo están televisando xD)

Bukinhamm -Excelente!, excelente!, todo ha sido un excito hasta ahora, bien hecho chicos, descanso.. ahora los que siguen prepárense por que ya vamos a volver-

Camarografo -Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, dos y medio y.. al aire!-

-Muy bien, ahora les presentamos a una de las mejores alumnas, la señorita Avril Lovegna- Dice Bukinhamm presentando a Avril. Se oyen muchos aplausos y chiflidos.

-- Camerinos

Avril -Adios, perdedoras.. jajajaja-

Gabriela -Veremos quién será la perdedora, Lovegna ¬¬

-- Escenario

Sale Avril Lovegna saludando a todos y sonriendo, como toda una playboy.. perdón, una princesa jeje. Con sus dos zanahorias.. perdón jeje, con sus dos inseparables amigas, Leia y Emma.

Avril -Ejem..- El publico se caya. -Bien, esta es una canción muy especial, a muchos les parecerá raro ver a una persona como yo cantando en este tipo de cosas je..-

Gabriela hace una mueca desde su lugar

-Pues, esta es una canción muy especial, que creo que me identifica mucho, bueno, antes que nada les presento a mis amigas, Leia y Emma-

Aplausos, aplausos.

-Ellas harán un pequeño coro, espero que les guste, esta canción se llama…-

Continuara……………

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

HOLAA !.. pues aqui estoy de nuevo, actualizando esta cosa, y esta vez no me tarde tanto, o eso creo XD, y diran que como friego con "karaoke night" y es que este capitulo es excesivamente largo, asi que lo tuve que partir en dos otra vez, espero que les haya gustado, y no tardarme mucho en el prox, gracias por leer n.n

hasta el proximo chap!

..PJopE.. .


	13. ¿KARAOKE NIGHT? III

HOOLA!.. pues aqui me ven de nuevo jaja, lamento haber tardado tanto, ahora no tengo excusas jeje... solo la weva y el osio en fin. Ya casi termina el concurso, !ya casi!, solo falta un solo capitulo, este me quedo muy largo, y no lo podia alargar mas, no me puedo arriesgar a que se aburran a medio cap porque el final esta muy bueno, pasara algo inesperado asi que leanlo valdra la pena jeje.

Sin mas interrupciones, dejo que lean este capitulo, que me mate en hacerlo.. ¿Por que?.. lo veran mas adelante :)

!!Disfruten la lectura!!.. ((si es que alguien lee esto))

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3**

Los personajes no me pertenecen

**ADVERTENCIAS: Pequeño LIME al final del capitulo**

Capitulo 12 "Karaoke Night III"

_-Pues, esta es una canción muy especial, que creo que me identifica mucho, bueno, antes que nada les presento a mis amigas, Leia y Emma-_

_Aplausos, aplausos._

_-Ellas harán un pequeño coro, espero que les guste esta canción se llama…-_

-¡CORTEN!- Grita el camarógrafo.

-¿Qué?- Dice Avril enojada. De pronto se escucha una carcajada por todo el colegio, era Gabriella que se estaba riendo de Avril.

-¿De qué te ríes sonsa?- Le pregunta Avril, ya en los camerinos. (n/a WOw que rápido corrio jaja)

-Pues de que me voy a reír jaja, obvio que de ti estúpida, o dime, ¿acaso eres tan torpe que no te habías dado cuenta?- Le contesta Gabriella entre carcajadas.

-Hmm, me da igual que te rías, de todos modos yo voy a ganar y tu no ¬¬-

-Ya quisieras Lulis, bueno ya vete al escenario a cantar, a ver como lo haces jaja, apuesto a que cantas peor que Taylor- Le contesta una Gabriela muy chistosa, casi miandose de la risa.

-Oye!, te escuche mentirosa- Dice Taylor muy enojada, pero es ignorada por Gabriella. Avril no le contesta, sale furiosa hacia el escenario.

-Jajajaja, ahora sí que se la hiciste Gabriella, la dejaste sin habla- Dice Sharpay en el mismo estado que ella.

--En el escenario…

-Ya estamos de nuevo al aire, ahora seguimos con nuestra compañera Avril que nos cantara…- Es interrumpida por Avril. (Bukinhamm)

-Les cantare una canción que les va a gustar, música por favor- Empieza a sonar una tonadita algo pegajosa y a las chicas haciendo coritos (Emma, Leia y otras sin importancia xD).

Avril comienza a cantar.

_la gente me señala_

_me apuntan con el dedo  
_

_susurran a mis espaldas_

_y a mí me importa un bledo_

_que más me da_

_si soy distinta a ellos_

_no soy de nadie_

_no tengo dueño_

_mi destino es el que yo decido_

_el que yo elijo para mí_

Toda la gente se queda con la misma cara de "Wtf?", pero Avril sigue cantando con su voz dizque-angelical y con sus amigas por atrás haciendo coritos, diciendo "a quien le importa, a quien le importa" y bailando. (entre paréntesis son las chicas, Leia, Emma y demás)

_¿a quién le importa lo que yo haga?_

_(a quien le importa?, a quien le importa?)_

_  
¿a quién le importa lo que yo diga?_

_(a quien le importa?, a quien le importa?)_

_  
yo soy así y así seguiré_

_nunca cambiaré_

_(ohhh… ohh)_

_¿a quién le importa lo que yo haga?_

_(a quien le importa?, a quien le importa?)_

_¿a quién le importa lo que yo diga?_

_(a quien le importa?, a quien le importa?)_

_  
yo soy así y así seguiré_

_nunca cambiaré_

Avril termina de cantar, se oyen muchos aplausos y chiflidos por parte del público, hace una reverencia muy nice, sus amigas la imitan y salen del escenario, para ir directo con los jueces.

Castello: 8

Asakura: 10

Bienz Sienz: 9

Kakaroto: 9

Bukinhamm: 7

Promedio: 8.6

Todos se quedan impresionados por la calificación de la directora, algunos se imaginaban que iba a ser la mejor, pero no supero el promedio de Sharpay y Sasuke, y casi estaba igual que Taylor. Avril sale muy enojada del escenario, seguida de sus chicas. (n/a tipo Sharpay xD)

--En los camerinos...

-Que pedo Avrilita, como te fue wey?, jajajaja, casi te fue igual que Taylor, no que cantabas muy nice, ni siquiera superaste a Sharpay… jaja- Dice Gabriella, con un único propósito, molestar a Avril.

-Hmm, di lo que quieras, veremos cómo te va, ya es tu turno ¬¬- Le contesta Avril enojada.

-Mejor que tú, eso asegúralo, Avril- Le remata, muy segura. Gabriella se dirige hacia el escenario, pero antes de salir, Troy la detiene.



-¿Troy?- Le dice muy desconcertada. El solo sonríe, y le susurra en el odio.

-Ten suerte… koi (01)- Troy se separa rápidamente de ella, Gabriella se queda ahí parada, en shock, todavía no procesaba lo que Troy le había dicho. La estaban nombrando y ella ni en cuenta, se encontraba en su mundo, solos ella y Troy, sentados en una luna cantando Breaking Free.

-Gabriella… Gabriella.. ¡GABRIELLA!- Le grita Taylor, logrando despertarla de su sueño.

-QUE!- Le contesta ella de la misma forma.

-Te están lla.llamando- Le dice algo desconcertada.

-Ejem, si ya voy- Dice algo sonrojada. Voltea a ver a Troy y este le guiña un ojo, se sonroja más y sale al escenario.

-¿Qué te pasa Troy?, estas algo distraído, ¿Es por Gabriella?- Le pregunta Chad. (a Troy)

-Pues es que… algo así- Le contesta algo preocupado.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunta algo extrañado, esta vez Ryan.

-Por que Gabriella nunca canta sola…-

--En el escenario..

-Ahora continuamos, la siguiente participación es de una de nuestras mejores alumnas, Gabriella Montez, démosle un gran aplauso- Dice Bukinhamm presentando a Gabriella.

Empieza a sonar una tonadita algo lenta, y cuando era la hora de cantar, Gabriella solo abría la boca pero no salía nada, no podía cantar.

.--En los camerinos..

-Rayos..- Mascullo Troy.

-Jijijiji- Se reía Avril silenciosamente.

-No puede cantar- Dice Taylor preocupada.

Escenario…-

-Ahh- Suspiro... Para que lo intentaba si no la haría, la pena le invadía, no podía. En ese momento un pensamiento paso por su mente, la vez en que canto con Troy le había pasado exactamente lo mismo. Se había quedado helada en frente de todo el público y no sabía qué hacer. Recordó la cara de Troy y las palabras que le había dicho "Solo mírame", no podía mirarlo porque él no se encontraba ahí, pero en el fondo sabia que él le apoyaba y si tenía el amor y el apoyo de Troy lo tenía todo. Se armo de valor, dio un largo suspiro y le hizo una señal a Kelsie para que comenzara de nuevo (Kelsie es la que está tocando, es como la DJ xD). La música vuelve a sonar y esta vez Gabriella si canta.

_Sola recordando_

_Mientras los segundos van pasando_

_No sé cómo te podré olvidar_

La gente empieza a alardear y Gabriella sigue cantando.

_Cae la lluvia en la ventana_

_Dibujando tu mirada_

_Un instante es una eternidad_

_Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti_

_Confundir la realidad_

_Y no sé si volverás_

_Para amarme y esperar_

_Sin pedirme nada más_

_Si pudiera ser verdad_

_Ya no habría oscuridad_

_En cada historia hay un final_

_En cada amor hay desamor_

_En cada encuentro hay una ilusión_

_Somos tanta gente sola y diferente_

_Amanecer contigo hasta morir_

_Y no sé si volverás_

_Para amarme y esperar_

_Sin pedirme nada más_

_Si pudiera ser verdad_

_Ya no habría oscuridad_

_Y no sé si volverás_

_Para amarme y esperar_

_Sin pedirme nada más_

_Si pudiera ser verdad_

_Ya no habría oscuridad_

_Solo luz sin gravedad_

_Si pudiera ser verdad_

_Ya no habría oscuridad_

_Ya no habría oscuridad_



Se oyen unos aplausos.

_Sola recordando_

_Mientras los segundos van pasando_

_No sé cómo te podré olvidar_

Gabriella termina de cantar y todo el público empieza a aplaudir y a chiflar.

-Gracias..- (n/a porfin, es la primera que agradece jaja)

Bukinhamm -Excelente, ahora directo a la calificación de los jueces-

Castello: 8

Asakura: 10

Bienz Sienz: 9

Kakaroto: 9

Bukinhamm: 10

Promedio: 9.2

Gabriella sonríe, hace una reverencia y se dirige a los camerinos.

En los camerinos

-Amigaaaaa!, ¡Lo hiciste genial!... muuuuchas felicidadeeeeeeees! Owo- Dice, o más bien grita, una Taylor muy emocionada.

-Gracias Tay- Le contesta Gabriella con una sonrisa tímida y algo sonrojada.

-Hmp, no estuvo mal.. para una principiante- Dice Sharpay en un tono algo frio, en el fondo estaba feliz por su amiga pero le había molestado un poco que ella le hubiese ganado. _-"No te desesperes Sharpay, de todos modos falta la segunda ronda y la final, me recuperare y ganare esta competencia"-_

-Ehh, gracias Sharpay- Le contesta algo desconcertada.

-Ahora sí que le ganaste a esa pelos de eloteeee!- Otra vez Taylor pero ya un poco más calmada.

-Pues ya veremos, todavía falta para que termine este concurso y pueden hacer personas que canten mejor, o que la misma Avril supere a Gabriella- Comento Sharpay, en un intento de poner nerviosa a Gabriella, pero esta ni se inmuta y sigue con su gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

En el mismo sitio, pero un poco más alejado estaba un grupito de idiotas.. ejem, perdón de amigos, tratando de ignorar los gritos de Avril y las pendejadas que decía Ryan.

-Y no puedo creer que Gabriella haya cantado tan bien y sola!, es impresionante, WOW.. bla bla bla- Decia un Ryan super emocionado y algo excitado. (n/a en el buen modo claro n/n)

-Ya cállate Ryan, deja de alentar a esa, que nosotros lo haremos mucho mejor- Le contesta Leia algo enojada. (n/a no porq estuviera celosa si no porque como Gabriella le gano a Avril ella seria la que cargaría con su humor y luego con lo perra que es Avril le echaría la culpa xD)

-Jajaja, ya quisieran, nosotros ganaremos, eso ténganlo por seguro- Dice de pronto Chad, muy seguro de si mismo.

-Tienes razón amigo!.. ¡Ganaremos!- Dice un Zeeke muy emocionado -Y cuando ganemos hare pastelillos y creeme brulee.. ¡para todos!, ¡La victoria nos espera y la pachanga también!-

Todos se le quedan mirando con cara de "y este idiota que?", pero Zeeke los ignora olímpicamente sacando su gorrita de chef y unos moldes para hacer bollos.

-¿Chantilly o crema pastelera?..-

En el escenario….

-Después de una pequeña pausa volvemos a este gran concurso, ahora con nuestros siguientes concursantes, no uno.. Ni dos… son cinco!.. démosle un gran aplauso a…. ¡Chad And The Band!-

Se oye un gran aplauso y salen Chad y los chicos con instrumentos y vestimentas exageradas, digno de unos rock stars!.

-A-MI-GOOS… ESTAN LISTOS PARA ROCKEAR!- Dice un Chad muy rockero y sexy.

-WOOOOOOOOOOW!...SEEE- Reciben esa contestación por parte del público.

-ONE TWO THREE GO!- Y de repente se oye música y gritos de muchas chicas. Los chicos estaban acomodados así, Chad era el vocalista principal, Jason de bajista, Zeeke en la batería y dos weyes mas tocaban las guitarras. En eso Chad empieza a cantar.

_Sé que está en algún lugar mejor_

_  
donde no hay abuso fuera de este mundo_

_  
quiero encontrar el medio para yo_

_  
poder hablar con ella poder decirle a ella  
_

_que aquí todo está peor_

_  
que al igual que ella mi voluntad también murió_

_  
le quiero platicar que todo sale mal_

_  
que yo la alcanzaría_

_  
teniendo la oportunidad._

Gritos, aplausos.. gritos, y muchos aplausos.

_Se que ella se siente mejor_

_  
alla no hay suplicio sería muy impulsivo_

_  
el utilizar el medio y llegar a lo desconocido sentirla al lado mío_

_  
y decir que todo está peor_

_  
que al igual que ella_

_  
mi esperanza se murió la quiero abrazar_

_  
que todo sea igual mi vida ya es tan_

_  
gris que el dolor nunca más se marchara_

_Me vendría bien recordar_

_  
debo yo recordar_

_  
y sentir ser mejor es mejor_

_  
no creer en el amor_

_  
asi como le hago yo._

_  
La debería de odiar_

_  
por dejarme aquí_

_  
pero ella no escogió_

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!.. ¡TE AMAMOS CHAAAD!- Gritos de unas fans locas, y uno que otro gruñido por parte de Taylor xD.

_Se que está en algún lugar mejor_

_  
donde no hay abuso fuera de este mundo_

_  
quiero encontrar el medio para yo poder hablar con ella poder decirle a ella_

_  
que aquí todo está peor que al igual que ella mi voluntad también murió_

_  
la quiero saludar a su oído suspirar por mientras yo la extraño mi vida_

_  
desvanece mas_

Se oye un pequeño solo de batería y termina la canción. Se oyen los aplausos y gritos de las eufóricas fans, que gritaban:

-!CHAD AND THE BAND!, ¡CHAD AND THE BAND!- Y también -!PONGANLE 100000000!-

Las calificaciones de los jueces fueron así.

Castello: 8

Asakura: 10

Bienz Sienz: 9

Kakaroto: 9

Bukinhamm: 9

Promedio: 9

Los chicos agradecen, se desgarran la camisa, le tiran besos al público y salen del escenario.

Camerinoss….

-¡Se volaron la barda amigos!.. estuvieron súper!, pero no superaron el promedio de Gabriella- Dice Ryan emocionado.

-Como sea… por lo menos con eso ya pasamos a la final, estoy seguro de que vamos a ganar- Dice nuestro confiado-amigo-pelipeluquero…Chad.

-¡Eso es lo que creen!, Leia y yo los haremos pedazos, ¿Cierto Leia?-

-Si..si, como sea-

-Me pregunto quién seguirá- Dice de repente Taylor, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Pues.. yo sigo después del que sigue- Comenta Troy.

-Yo sigo...- Dice una voz familiar y algo molesta para algunos de los presentes.

-Excelente Hasward, tenias que cagar el dia ¬¬- Adivinen quien es. (n/a: para las que no sepan, Hasward es Jhon, su nombre completo es Jhonnatan Hasward, está en el tercer chap n.n)

-Hmm…- Recibe de respuesta.

-¡Excelente Jhon!.. buena suerte- Dice Gabriella. Logrando un gruñido por parte de Troy.



Jhon sale al escenario a cantar.

Escenario…..

Bukinhamm comienza a presentar a Jhon -Ahora es el turno de otro famoso alumno, reciban con un aplauso a Jhon Hasward!- Termina de presentarlo y se hace presente un gran aplauso.

WOoOo!.. muchos silbidos y aplausos…

-Gracias a todos, ahora les cantare un tema que va dedicado para todas aquellas chicas que tienen a alguien especial- Diciendo esto le guiña el ojo al público y algunas chicas comienzan a suspirar, se oye un bufido por parte de algunos chicos (cof cof troy cof).

Empieza una musiquita algo familiar, medio callejera (n/a: no sé muy bien como explicarlo..) y el chico empieza a cantar.

_Hace mucho tiempo no me enamoraba.._

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas, reconociendo inmediatamente la canción.

_de unos ojos tan bonitos _

_  
comunes de lozano brillo_

_  
Era lo que menos en mi plan estaba_

_  
aunque te admito que a veces soñaba_

_  
con la belleza de tu mirada_

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...- Una chica se desmayo O.O

_Quiero llevar el ritmo de tu corazón _

_  
para bailar entre los dos esta canción _

_  
la verdad, me estoy volviendo a enamorar _

_  
la verdad, quiero que sepas que..._

_Lo que yo siento por ti, es amor_

_  
Ganas que me hace nutrir, el corazón _

_  
droga que me hace inmune, ante el dolor _

_  
gotas de agua dulce, rayo de sol._

_Lo que yo siento por ti, es amor _

_  
Ganas que me hace nutrir, el corazón _

_  
droga que me hace inmune, ante el dolor_

_  
gotas de agua dulce, rayo de sol_

Jhon termina de cantar y hace una pequeña reverencia. Va caminando hasta la línea de jueces. (imagínense una línea pintada jaja)

Castello: 7

Asakura: 10

Bienz Sienz: 8

Kakaroto: 8

Bukinhamm: 8

Total: 8.2

Les agradece a los jueces y se dirige hacia los camerinos

-El siguiente alumno es Troy Bolton, denle un gran aplauso!- Dijo Bukinhamm, parecía que se le estaban acabando los ánimos.

Sale Troy y muchas chicas comienzan a gritar y alabarlo, y Gabriella, como no, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.



Troy sin decir nada toma el micrófono y le hace señal a Kelsie para que ponga la música, esta solo asiente y enciende la música. Empieza algo muy neutro por lo que algunos se espantaron. Troy empieza a cantar.

_Let the record play_

_  
Let the record play_

_  
Let the record play_

_  
The way that you dance_

_  
The way that you move _

_  
The way that you stare at me across the room_

_You carry Dior bags and you got your Chanel _

_  
You wear Louie Vitton, HG and YSL_

_  
Now I got Bathing Ape, I got DCMA _

_  
I got brass knuckles hanging from my neck and my chain _

_  
I got a model 26, but she stays in her place _

Muchos empezaron a quejarse, ya que, Troy estaba cantando en ingles y asi no eran las reglas, el tenia que cantar en español y luego en ingles, pero los jueces estaban tan entretenidos en lo que decía, que poco les importaba que estuviera quebrantando las reglas.

_And the record keeps playin the same old song _

_  
The hipsters be muggin on me all night long _

_  
They said (aha, aha) _

_  
Keep your hands off my girl _

_  
Keep your hands off my girl _

_They said (aha, aha) _

_  
But the record keeps playing the same old song _

_  
They said (aha, aha) _

_  
Keep your hands off my girl _

_  
Keep your hands off my girl_

_Now she's sweatin my friends and my hurricane shoes_

_  
She likes the records I spin, my Adam Barton tattoos _

_  
But she can't say what's up, so what does she do _

_She just stays posted at the other side of the room  
_

_I got AMC tattood on my hand, I got Black Wall Street on a black bandana_

_And the record keeps playin the same old song_

_  
The hipsters be muggin on me all night long _

_  
They said (aha, aha) _

_  
Keep your hands off my girl _

_  
Keep your hands off my girl _

_  
They said (aha, aha) _

_  
But the record keeps playing the same old song _

_  
They said (aha, aha) _

_  
Keep your hands off my girl _

_  
Keep your hands off my girl_

_She, she, she dont wanna talk about it_

_  
He, he, he wants to fight about me, me _

_  
I dont wanna fight about it, I just wanna be about it _

_  
I'm just trying to stay up out it._

_Stepped out the wagon, you know the boy starts to hate_

_  
The girl that came with them, Looks Like That's Not The Boy She Dates _

_  
They get to fightin and swearing, and now the boyfriend is starin _

_  
The disco ball on the ceiling looks the chain that I'm wearing._

_But the music keep playing_

_  
I got brass knuckles hanging from my neck and my chain _

_  
I got brass knuckles hanging from my neck and my chain_

_And the record keeps playin the same old song_

_  
The hipsters be muggin on me all night long _

_  
They said (aha, aha) _

_  
Keep your hands off my girl _

_  
Keep your hands off my girl _

_  
But the record keeps playing the same old song _

_  
The hipsters be muggin on me all night long _

_  
They said (aha, aha) _

_  
Keep your hands off my girl _

_  
Keep your hands off my girl_

_You carry Dior bags and you got your Chanel_

_  
You wear Louie Vitton, HG and YSL _

_  
Now I got Bathing Ape, I got DCMA _

_  
I got brass knuckles hanging from my neck and my chain _

_  
I got brass knuckles hanging from my neck and my chain_

El publico empieza a aplaudir, raro porque al principio todos estaban enojados, en fin Troy se bajo del escenario y se largo hacia los camerinos, como Juan por su casa, sin siquiera agradecer o pedirle su calificación a los jueces. Estos de todos modos lo calificaron.

Castello: 7

Asakura: 10

Bienz Sienz: 8

Kakaroto: 8

Bukinhamm: 9

Total: 8.4

- ¡Bien hecho Troy!, ahora siguen nuestros últimos participantes.. Nuestros compañeros y anfitriones.. Reciban con un gran aplauso a.. ¡Ryan Evans y Leia Lesbia! -

Salen Ryan y Leia y se oye un gran alboroto, saludan a todo el público con una sonrisa Colgate, toman el micrófono y empiezan a cantar.

_Adonde Van los niños_

_  
(Que quieres decirme)_

_  
En donde jugaran después_

_  
(A que te refieres)_

_  
Adonde van las lágrimas_

_  
(No se de que hablas)_

_  
A quien voy a culpar después_

_  
(A mi no me mires)_

_  
Cuando el cielo se haya vuelto escarcha_

_(A que te refieres)_

_  
Y ya no, no haya marcha atrás_

_Cuando ya sea tarde_

_  
Y las luces se apaguen_

_  
Cuando el día se vuelva noche_

_  
Y no se pueda volver atrás_

_  
Yo estaré contigo_

_  
Preguntando que fue lo que hicimos_

_  
Y si quedara una sola esperanza_

_  
Quisiera que fuera de nuevo contigo_

_  
Lejos de aquí_

_Se están quedando lejos_

_  
Y no te detienes_

_  
Se van, se van y tu tal vez_

_  
No quieres quedarte_

_  
Y conviertes en bombas de tiempo_

_  
No siento el suelo_

_  
Cuando ya, no haya marcha atrás_

_Cuando ya sea tarde_

_  
Y las luces se apaguen_

_  
Cuando el día se vuelva noche_

_  
Y no se pueda volver atrás_

_  
Yo estaré contigo_

_  
Preguntando que fue lo que hicimos_

_  
Y si quedara una sola esperanza_

_  
Quisiera que fuera de nuevo contigo_

_  
Lejos de aquí_

_Una sola esperanza_

_  
Quisiera que fuera de nuevo contigo_

_  
Lejos de aquí_

_  
Lejos de Aquí_

_  
Lejos_

-BRAVO!.. BRAVO! WOOOOOOOW!- Esas eran algunas de las palabras que les gritaban a Ryan y Leia, los chicos agradecieron y fueron directo a los jueces.

_Mientras, en los camerinos…_

-¡Grrrr!...- Una chica estaba que reventaba de coraje.

-Sharpay.. Sharpay… ¡Sharpay!, ¡Tranquilízate!, ¡ya rompiste el papel que tenia la letra que íbamos a cantar!- Le grito su compañero.



-¡Maldito!.. Maldito, ¡MALDITO RYAN!.. Lo voy a matar cuando venga para acá, ¡Lo voy a matar!.. Le voy a montar un pollo que no se le olvidara nunca en su vida!- Grito, ignorando completamente a su compañero.

-¡Bah!.. - Soltó resignado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahora seguiremos con las calificaciones de los últimos concursantes,

¡Ryan y Leia!.. jueces, por favor- Y así quedaron los resultados:

Castello: 8

Asakura: 10

Bienz Sienz: 9

Kakaroto: 9

Bukinhamm: 8

Promedio: 8.8

- ¡Muy bien chicos!.. ahora iremos directo a un corte comercial, para empezar con la siguiente ronda, ¡Que viene en ingles!- Bukinhamm estaba muy emocionada, y los del publico comenzaron a gritar de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Chicos.. estuvieron a toda madre!.. ya empezara el segundo round, que es en ingles, ¡Nuestra especialidad!.. pueden creerlo!- Comienza a gritar un muy alegrillo Zeeke.

-Ehh, gracias Zeeke- Contestaron los dos, algo desconcertados.

-Hm, he oído mejores- Dice esta vez Sharpay.

-Cállate quieres, lo que pasa es que estas celosa porque yo si cante bien- Ryan le contesta muy encabronado.

-Ja.. ya quisieras que una persona como YO, este celosa de una persona como TU-

-Jojo, y lo dice la chica genio, eres muy presumida Sharpay, deberías de dejar de preocuparte por ti, y mirar a los que te rodean en el mundo- Ryan estaba a punto de explotar, Sharpay estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la interrumpieron.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!- Gritan al mismo tiempo sus compañeros, Leia y Sasuke, ambos voltean a verse y se sonrojan levemente.

-¡Hagan las paces ahora!- Les grito Gabriella, muy autoritaria.

-Hmp, yo con este ni a la esquina- Dijo Sharpay, con un tono algo irónico.

-¡Sharpay!- Le reprimen sus amigas. Sharpay se da la vuelta y se va muy molesta, Sasuke la sigue para tratar de calmarla.

-Hmp- Fue lo único que soltó Ryan, para luego darse la vuelta e irse a sentar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que mal que Sharpay y Ryan estén peleados, ya cuando Sharp se había vuelto buena y de repente se pelea con su hermano- Dice para si misma, Gabriella, pero no se percato de que alguien la había escuchado.

-Ya conoces a Sharpay, nunca va a cambiar, pero en lo que cabe no es mala persona, solo mal educada- Le dice una voz muy familiar, Gabriella se sobresalto al escuchar al portador de aquella voz tan amigable, cariñosa, y sexy al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Troy?!-

-Pues quien más, ¿El conde drácula?, jijiji, te asuste, lo siento- Le contesto Troy, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Pero.. tu…yo, ¡Que haces aquí!- Le pregunto, pero su pregunta sonó más bien como una exclamación.

-¿Te molesta?.. - Le pregunto algo irónico, pero con la misma sonrisa traviesa e increíblemente sexy.

-Etto.. mm, no- Le contesta algo nerviosa. _-"Mierda como me va a molestar, más bien me incomoda, es que es tan lindo y sexy y.. kyaaa! Que pervertida soy!, inche Troy ¬¬"- _Pensaba Gabriella, muy intimidada por la presencia de Troy, ya que los dos se encontraban _completamente_ solos.

-¿Y qué ha sido últimamente de tu vida?.. hace mucho que no platicábamos, a solas- Le pregunto, en un intento fallido de sacar platica, sin embargo, Troy no miraba a Gabriella, miraba hacia un punto sin importancia.

-Eh, me agarraste desprevenida, la verdad es que nada interesante, lo mismo de siempre, sin clases, ya que todos en esta escuela son unos wevones de lo peor, pero en lo que cabe bien, esta idea que se le ocurrió a Ryan y Leia ha sido muy buena, por lo menos sirve para distraernos, ¿No crees?- Estaba comenzando a agarrar confianza de nuevo, con Troy no era tan difícil.

-Si.. de hecho, cantaste muy bien..- Otro comentario incomodo, lo dijo sin pensarlo.

-Eh.. gracias, supongo, tu también- Se reprimió mentalmente, al recordar la canción que había protagonizado. -"Rayos, si inmediatamente se notaba que la canción iba directo para mi, genial Gabriella, metiste la pata.. otra vez"-.

-Hm..-

El silencio se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos sabía entablar una conversación, por más que Troy Bolton fuera el chico más popular, guapo y sexy, para habar era pésimo. Y Gabriella, ella siempre había sido tímida.

-Bu..bueno, yo mejor me, me voy- Balbuceo un poco para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida (estaban en la sala de maestros que había sido usada como camerino, y tenían un mini cuartito donde pasaban el rato, ahí se encontraban ellos dos).

-Gabriella, espera!- Se levanto rápidamente, con una agilidad envidiable y dio grandes pasos, hasta llegar a Gabriella, ella hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, y estaba con la puerta entreabierta, Troy la alcanzo y asotó la puerta inmediatamente. La tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

-¡Troy! ¿Qué ha..?- No la dejo terminar. Le dio un sonoro beso en los labios que la dejo en estado de shock, le soltó el brazo que tenia sujeto, la pego contra la puerta y coloco sus dos brazos alrededor de su rostro, en su respectivo lado cada uno, para, así, no dejarla escapar. Gabriella todavía seguía algo desconcertada, pero no tardo en darse cuenta, al principio dudo un poco, pero comenzó a corresponderle el beso, poniendo sus manos en la nuca del chico tornándolo más apasionado, y fue descendiendo lentamente, con sus dos manos, para llegar al cuello y espalda, cada una en respectivo lado, acariciando suavemente. Mientras, el chico pedía permiso para integrarse más a fondo en su boca, permiso que no tardo en serle concedido, la chica entreabrió sus labios para darle permiso de entrar, y Troy no tardo en empezar a inspeccionar cada lado, saboreándola toda.

La chica ahogo un gemido y Troy ya se estaba calentando, comenzó a bajar sus dos manos hacia la cintura de la chica acariciando y pellizcando sobre la ropa, bajo una de sus manos hacia su cadera, y comenzó a subir, quitándole la polera, acariciando suavemente su piel, dejando a una Gabriella muy excitada, en bra. Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxigeno, pero Troy no se quedo atrás por mucho tiempo, y comenzó a besarle el rostro, depositando suaves besitos, en la frente, la mejilla, los parpados, la punta de la nariz, el mentón. Fue descendiendo poco a poco, comenzó a besar su cuello, y chuparlo, como si fuera un vampiro atacando a su presa, fue recorriéndola suavemente con su boca y su lengua juguetona, mientras la chica soltaba suspiros. Mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola gemir, su mano ahora se encontraba acariciando uno de sus senos, que todavía se encontraban cubiertos por la tela del sostén. Gabriella no se quedo atrás, y en un descuido de Troy, que se encontraba peleando contra esa molesta prenda que le tapaba la vista, le quito la playera, dejando ver sus bien formados músculos, el pecho y su abdomen con cuadritos. Troy sonrió entre besos, cansado de intentar quitarle ese molesto brassier, comenzó a bajar de nuevo y le desabrocho la falda, esta cayo libremente por las piernas de la chica, dejándola en ropa interior. Ella algo molesta por la ventaja de el chico, comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, y se los bajo rápidamente, dejándolo en bóxer.

-Ahora estamos a mano- Le susurro al oído. Troy sonrió y ya arto de estar parado en esa incomoda posición, tomo a Gabriella la cintura y la tiro hacia el sofá más cercano, las caricias y los suspiros no dejaron de cesar. Troy estaba jugando con los senos de la chica, que se encontraban desnudos, esta vez si logro desabrochar el molesto sostén que le había dado tanta batalla, comenzó a besarlos y acariciarlos lentamente, con mucho cariño, mientras que Gabriella seguía suspirando y gimiendo, pidiendo por mas. Troy le quito la pequeña braguita, dejándola completamente desnuda, hermosa, solo para él, solo _suya_, de nadie más. Metió unos deditos en su cavidad haciéndola gemir más fuerte, la chica no se quería quedar atrás, así que se dispuso a quitarle los bóxer por completo, dejándolo desnudo frente a ellla, la chica se sonrojo al sentir la erección del chico entre sus manos, y sin previo aviso comenzó a acariciarlo, Troy gimió, pero siguió con el trabajo de sus dedos, que ya casi lograba su cometido. Un orgasmo sacudió a la chica que comenzó a moverse desenfrenadamente, y a gritar el nombre de Troy, este, sonrió orgullosamente, y saco sus dedos, ahora mojados, de la húmeda vagina, estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, hasta que escucho algo que lo dejo desconcertado.

-Hazme tuya Troy- Le gimió al oído, el chico paro su trabajo, por un momento se asusto al escuchar sus palabras, se había olvidado completamente de que él era virgen, y al parecer Gabriella también. La chica se sentó en el sofá, nerviosamente, cubriéndose con lo primero que encontró, no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, y lo peor no había recordado que su chico era virgen, y ella _no _lo era. No sabía que le iba decir, opto por las palabras más sinceras y más tontas que pudo haber dicho en ese momento.

-Lo siento- Soltó arrepentida.

El chico se sintió algo incomodo para luego contestarle. -¿Que es lo que sientes?- Le pregunto.

-No recordaba que tú eras..-

-Que yo soy virgen- Le interrumpió.

-Si- Recibió como respuesta, un sí muy sincero y arrepentido. -Lo siento-

-No lo sientas, de todos modos, yo tengo la culpa- La chica soltó un leve "Oh", y el solo sonrió.

-¿Y qué esperas?- Le pregunto.

-¿Ah?- Le contesto algo desconcertada.

-¿Qué esperas?.. ¿te quedaras así todo el día?.. o ¿Seguiremos con lo que estábamos haciendo?-

-Pero tu…-

-Pero yo…-

Soltó una leve risita y le dio un tierno beso, para darle más seguridad, el beso comenzó a hacerse más apasionado y comenzaron con las caricias de nuevo.

_Continue..._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pues aqui ya termine.. ¿Como estuvo?.. ¿Les gusto?.. ¿Y como me quedo el disque lemon?.. demasiado fuerte o fue una mierda? haha..

Gracias ala Unica persona que me dejo review: **NEKO NO GIN** y a todas las personas que leyeron pero no dejaron reviews. espero que les haya gustado, a mi me costo mucho trabajo escribir esta mierda. Lo que pasa es que me ponia a escribir, y de pronto se me iba la inspiracion, soy una novata para escribir lemons por eso no lo puse, por que no queria hacer el ridiculo, es la primera vez qeu escribo algo asi jeje, me meti en el documento como unas 10 veces, y le edite algunas partes para hacerlo mas explito y con menos guion, y mas narracion, espero que hayan servido mis intentos fallidos jaja.

Y eso es todo, si les gusto dejen review, ya saben le pican el botoncito GO!, si quieren matarme porque fue una decepcion, si quieren felicitarme porque les gusto (si como no ¬¬), si no les gusto, criticas constructivas etc!.. ACEPTO DE TODO! jeje.. si quiren que ponga alguna pareja en especial, no se un Sharyan XD, soy toda OjO 's XD.. sale pues las dejo chicaass, ya son las 12! my goodnesss es muy tarde jaja ando en la lap de mi bro y es capaz de despertarse solo para quitarmela xD,

Ahoraa si, chaaoo BESSITOS ((Les dejo los nombres de las canciones que me faltaron en el cap pasado))

Taylor: "Dos Estrellas" - Carla Medina. ((Le corte algunas cosas))

Sharpay y Sasuke: "Pegate" - Ricky Martin.

Avril: "¿A Quien Le Importa?" - Thalia. ((La letra no la puse completa))

Gabriella: "Luz Sin Gravedad" - Belinda.

Chad And The Band: "Los Malaventurados No Lloran" - Panda. ((Tambien la corte))

Jhon: "Gotas De Agua Dulce" - Juanes. ((obvio no esta completa))

Troy: "Keep Your Hands Off My Girl" - Good Charlotte .

Ryan y Leia: "Lejos De Aqui" - Kudai.

.. .PJopE.. .


	14. CAPITULO QUINCE

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Me siento estúpida, bueno, esto es estúpido, lo sé, a lo que iba…**

Al publicar por primera vez esta historia yo aún tenía mente de infante (o bueno ni tanto pero a quien le importa), tenía la idea de "o sissisis que padriuriiisss escribiré una hizztoraaa jijijiji y va a teneer un finaaaalj bieeen kiuuut jajjaaja"

Pero lamentablemente no todo tiene finales felices

Juro, juro que hace algunos meses pensé en cómo concluir con este fic y tuve la idea de escribir "hubo un tsunami y todos murieron, fin", pero no lo hice porque eso sería, mmm, como decirlo… MAMADAS

Este fic fue el primero que escribí en mi corta vida de fanfiquera, o como se diga. Ahora que ha cumplido 3 años de publicación –y dos años sin ser actualizado LOL-, por fin, me he decidido a decirle adiós.

Con este fic tuve mi primera experiencia al escribir y publicar historias. Ni siquiera me acuerdo porqué lo hice de High School Musical si ni siquiera me gustaba xDDD pero ese ya es otro punto. Tal vez fue el hecho de que me parecía gracioso ridiculizar personajes en ese tiempo, y HSM fue lo único que me animaba a hacerlo. De hecho el título HSM3 ya ni llama la atención, porque ya hasta casi hay una cuatro jajajaja.

Este fic, el cual tiene dos capítulos que aún no han sido publicados (que ni siquiera recuerdo en qué computadora los tengo LOL), este fic, con el que experimenté, este fic, que tiene todos los horrores de ortografía posibles (en ese tiempo me daba muuuucha flojera poner acentos y todas esas cosas porque lo veía medio inútil hacerlo por Internet) y más cosas que ya no me acuerdo y no se me ocurre poner.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y les gustó, significa mucho para mí que una obra mía de tan mala calidad haya agradado al menos a una o dos personas. Ya saben que esto fue un experimento en mi plan de volver a ser niña de siete años, en la vida real no escribo así xD

ES TODO. No voy a decir "tal vez algún día me anime a continuarlo", porque sé que NO será así, soy muy perezosa. Es mejor admitir que no pudiste con algo, a poner un final mediocre con la excusa de "se murieron todos y fin", en serio pensé eso… pobres jajaja

**Sayonaraaaaa. PJo-chan wh**

* * *

PD: Por cierto, ¿sabían que nunca hubo un capítulo 13 ni uno 14?


End file.
